Heal My Heart
by Bella68
Summary: AU: When Detective Byakuya Kuchiki & his sister CSI officer Rukia Kuchiki are wounded during an investigation their lives become intertwined with the doctors who care for them. Can love be found amongst the Chaos. ByakuyaXOC, IchiXRuki & other pairings
1. PROLOGUE

Summary: AU - When Detective Byakuya Kuchiki & his sister CSI officer Rukia Kuchiki are wounded during an investigation, their lives become intertwined with the doctors who care for them. Action and drama await these two couples as they find love in the midst of chaos. IchiXRuki, ByakuyaXOC, UryuuXOC, RenjiXTatsuki...any other minor pairings later.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy :) A special shout out to Shalan the Magnificant or as I call her Shalan the Goddess for being my beta...Please be gentle & don't make me cry too much as my grammar stinks. I will post warnings for Lemons and there will be some bad language... If they are offensive to you...Please don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach...I do not have a medical degree nor am I a member of law enforcement. I do however own the OC characters I create and this story which I hope you all enjoy.

PROLOGUE

Rukia Kuchiki knelt down beside the dead body. The victim's blood was splattered on the wall beside him and pooled around his head. "Well Rukia…what do you think happened to him, suicide?" Detective Abarai walked around the body to stand beside his partner, Detective Byakuya Kuchiki. "Well Renji, the entry wound indicates that it was at point blank range and from the position of entrance I would say that this was definitely NOT suicide. This man was murdered." She stood up and looked at her brother. "We won't know the make and caliber of the murder weapon until we dig the slug out of the wall." She turned and motioned for the people from the coroner's office to take the body. "I'll have Toshiro send a report as soon as we get the body back to the morgue along with the rest of the evidence." She was about to walk off when she notice a single piece of paper clutched in the dead man's hand. She bent down and removed it before taking off gloves. "What is this?" She stood up and looked at it suspiciously. All of the officers in the room were totally oblivious to the fact that the shooter was still in the apartment. He would have remained silent and unnoticed until he saw her pick up that piece of paper from his target. _"Damn" he whispered "I've totally screwed up. That number could lead them back to the boss." _He had to think of something quick. Before anyone knew what was happening, the gunman was out of the closet shooting. Two shots hit Rukia before she could even draw her weapon. The gunman was about to take a third when he was a figure in front of him. Two shots rang out and everything went black. The gunman was dead.

"Byakuya, Rukia…someone call the paramedics, we have two officers down." Renji yelled and went immediately into action. Rukia laid there clutching her shoulder with one hand and her leg with the other. "Is my brother alright?" Renji looked over from his partner towards Rukia trying desperately to keep the look of horror from his face "He's going to be fine. Just lay still…help is on the way." Renji couldn't believe what had happened. "_How could we have been so stupid as to not look in the closet?_ He thought. The paramedics came into the room and immediately took over. They stabilized both Rukia & Byakuya and placed them on stretchers. Once they were placed in an ambulance, they were immediately taken to the hospital.

Now there is my first posting...Please give me a little nudge to post my first chapter...Which is ready and waiting to see how you like the start of my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Mending Wounds

**Title:** Heal My Heart (Formerly Protect & Serve)

**Summary:** Byakuya Kuchiki, 35, police detective and his sister, Rukia Kuchiki 28, CSI officer. Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki 28, 4 year resident and newly appointed Chief Resident. Dr. Isabella Nakamura 35, Surgeon, Chief attending & Ichigo's colleague. All brilliant, all workaholics, all single and all have never met; but on one faithful night, their lives cross and change forever

**Bella's Chat:** Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed. It made my day. The first few chapters will concentrate on the pairings before getting into the plot. Please Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo & Rukia would be together always. I do however own this story, Isabella and any OC I create for it.

**Chapter 1:** Mending Wounds

&&&

"Dr. Kurosaki, Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki please report to the ER stat. Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki please report to the ER stat." a loud female voice came across the intercom system.

Ichigo was lying in an exam room trying to get some much needed sleep when he heard his page. Just when he was about to get up, the door flew open and in walked his attending "Ichigo, we have 2 ambulances on the way in, carrying gunshot victims, one male, one female." He looked up at his colleague groggy eyed

"They must be critical for you do be down here." He said as they dashed from the room towards the incoming paramedics

"The male suffered a gun shot to the chest. The female suffered two gunshot wounds, one to the leg and on to the shoulder." The paramedic yelled as they rolled them both into the ER "We have been able to stabilize the female, but the male flat lined on us twice before we could get him stable. They have both lost a lot of blood."

Dr. Isabella Nakamura looked at the paramedic, then over to the police officer escorting them both in "Are they your colleagues?"

Renji looked at her "Yes, I'm Detective Abarai and this is my superior office Detective Kuchiki and that is sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo looked up from the female he was working on and asked "What happened?"

Renji took a deep breathe before he spoke"We were working on a case over on 76th when a gunman appeared out of nowhere. Rukia…I mean, Ms. Kuchiki, was collecting evidence from the crime scene when the gunman appeared. She didn't see him coming. He shot her twice before her brother stepped in front of her and took the last shot to his chest before shooting him dead in the process." Renji looked over at his friends "Are they going to be alright?"

Isabella looked over at him while she was accessing the Detective "I don't know. But if you would please just step outside in the waiting room, someone will be out to speak with you in a moment." She turned to the team of nurses and interns screaming "Ishida" Isabella yelled as she began to frantically push the detective towards the elevators.

Dr. Uryuu Ishida came running up behind her "Yes Dr. Nakamura."

Isabella looked over at him quickly "I need you to come with me up to OR Eight. Kurosaki, I need you to take Ms. Kuchiki up to OR five…Come on now guys move it...time is ticking." They rolled Byakuya into the elevator and Isabella yelled out one last order, "Hanaturo, I need you to get on the horn to Precinct 12 ask for Chief Ukitake. Tell him that Dr. Isabella Nakamura needs him to get in touch with the families of Detective Kuchiki & his sister Rukia. And while you're at it I need you to pull up any medical files they might have at this hospital." The elevator doors closed as Hanaturo ran back towards the ER.

Five hours later, Isabella emerged from surgery only to be met with an over abundance of policemen. She looked over to see Chief Ukitake walking towards her. A smile of relief appeared on her face

"He is stable. I managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. Luckily his body armor slowed it down causing it to stray missing the heart entirely. The only damage done was to his ribs on the left side. He will probably be in ICU for a few days before we move him to a private room."

The officers in the hall let out a happy sigh of relief. "How long to you think he will be out of work?" Jushiro asked

"Oh I probably won't completely release him for about a month or two; but I would put him on desk duty for at least a week after he returns just make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous." She chuckled

"Thank you Nakamura. You know if your dad were alive he would be proud." He patted her on the back

"Somehow I doubt that but thanks anyway." She replied and gave him a faint smile "Chief I'll be here all night…if anything changes I call." He nodded and she went back through the double doors leading to the recovery room. She walked over to the bed and looked down on the sleeping detective "You were a very lucky man tonight Detective Kuchiki. Now let's just get you better so that you can continue to keep that sister of yours safe." She checked his vitals one last time before she left to check on Rukia.

&&&

Rukia had been out of surgery for hours. She was alert, responsive and very agitated. "I want to see my brother. Where is he? Is he alright?"

Ichigo tried his best to calm her but finally had to yell at her "**LISTEN!**"

She stopped talking and he continued in a quieter tone "Your brother is still in surgery and as soon as the doctor is finished she will be in to let you know how he is doing. But until then…" He laid her back down on her bed as gently as he could "You need to settle down so you won't reopen your wounds."

Rukia looked at him and flinched in pain when she tried to move her arm "You didn't have to be so rude."

Ichigo looked at her and laughed "I tell you what, if you are a good little girl, I will go and see if I can find out how he is doing."

Rukia was about to throw some wise ass remark back at him for calling her a little girl when Isabella came into the room "So I see you've become aquainted with Dr. Kurosaki."

Rukia smirked "Yes...his bed side manner could really use some work though." Rukia saw a devilish grin spread across his face and she rolled her eyes at him.

Isabella laughed "Oh come now…is that the way you treat the doctor who saved your life."

Rukia's eyes widened and she bowed her head "I am sorry Dr. Kurosaki...I didn't realize...thank you for saving my life."

Ichigo gave her a sincere smile and put his hand on her arm "It's alright." A wicked smirked appeared across his face as he continued "And I am sorry for calling you a little girl."

Isabella looked at both of them, grinned and shook her head "Well, now that we have that out of the way let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Isabella Nakamura and I am the surgeon who operated on your brother. He is stable and doing fine. I was able to locate the bullet and remove it without incident. He will be in ICU for few of days, but he should recover enough to go home within the week." Isabella smiled, reached over and pushed some hair from Rukia's face and placed it behind her ear "You have a tough and courageous brother. You take really good care of him."

Isabella then turned towards Ichigo and shook her finger at him playfully "As for you Kurosaki, be nicer to the patient, can you handle that?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. Isabella looked back at both of them before exiting the room "I'll be upstairs in ICU if you need anything." She waved back to them and walked out the door.

"I like her. I bet you would never call her a little girl?" she shot back at Ichigo with a snort

"She's not all that tough. She just likes to give me a hard time." Ichigo smiled as he watched her leave the room

"You like her huh?" Rukia looked up at him with a half smile.

Ichigo turned and his amber eyes met her violet and for a brief second his heart fluttered just a bit. "Uh…Oh…No, I mean I like her yes but as nothing more than a very good friend and colleague." Ichigo blushed as he ran his hand through his messy orange hair.

"What are you gay. She's hot." Rukia chuckled as she waited for his reation.

Ichigo's head snapped back around and gave her his best scowl "Who are you calling gay midget. I happen to be a very straight, heterosexual male thank you very much."

Rukia was laughing hard now, trying desperately not to hurt herself. Ichigo's scowl slowly disappeared from his face as he spoke "Besides, it's not like I don't think she's attractive, I do. It's just that she's not my type."

Rukia still laughing a bit looked up at him as he wrote some things down on her chart "So what is your type?"

Ichigo looked over at her with a devilish grin on his face and replied "Oh, small raven-haired women with violet eyes and big mouths who give their doctors a hard time." Ichigo smirked triumphantly and Rukia turned red. Ichigo then pointed to her with his pen "Now…get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later." Ichigo exited the room.

A smile appeared on Rukia's face as she settled back into her bed "Was he just flirting with me?" she said quietly to herself after he left the room. She reached over for the remote and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile Ichigo was making his way back to the nurses' station when the realization of what he said to her suddenly hit him "Was I just flirting with her?" he said to himself and an all too familiar voice chimed in "It sounded like it to me." Uryuu came up behind him from out of nowhere causing Ichigo jumped "**OH SHIT!** why do you continuously do that to me." Ichigo's heart was pounding hard inside of his chest "Where the hell did you come from Ishida?"

Uryuu laughed "I was on my way to check on _**your**_ patient, when I noticed you were already in there." Uryuu leaned up against the nurses' station counter and stared intently at Ichigo "So you think she's cute huh?"

Ichigo looked at him, rolled his eyes and grinned "Maybe, why...you want a crack at her?"

Uryuu laughed "Nope, I have my eye on a nurse on the 3rd floor, so go ahead I won't stop you...but at least wait until after she's been discharged before you ask her out." Uryuu said as he walked towards the elevator

"Alright…you tell that feisty brunette on the 3rd floor I said Hello." Ichigo laughed and Uryuu raised his eyebrows up and down playfully.

&&&

Early morning two days later in the ICU, Byakuya began to wake up from his medically induced coma. He was sore but he felt no pain. He looked over with sleepy eyes and noticed a very beautiful, dark haired woman standing next to his bed. "Hisana" he said in a very low and groggy voice.

Isabella smiled and looked down at him "No, I'm sorry. I am Dr. Nakamura, how are you feeling?"

Byakuya smiled a bit "Like I've been shot." He tried to sit up and she stopped him.

"Here" Isabella adjusted his bed a bit. "Now that's better. You're a lucky man Detective Kuchiki." Byakuya tried to laugh but then he realized something important. Isabella answered his question before he could ask it "Your sister is fine. She had clean exit wounds which were treated and dressed. She is resting comfortable and is very anxious to see you."

A smile of relief appeared upon Byakuya's face "Thank You." Isabella gave him a warm smiled and replied "No problem. Now let me take a look at your incision."

She pulled back the covers and peeled the dressing gently from his wound. Byakuya stomach contracted as she ran her gloved hand down his incision. She placed her hand delicately over the staples in his chest and Byakuya watched her patiently. He noticed her serious expression and the way she looked sleep deprived with her hair falling loosely around her face. This woman was truly quite attractive.

"It shouldn't leave a bad scar. I'm going to leave the drainage tube in for another day just to be on the safe side." Isabella gave him a smile "Would you like me to call your wife or girlfriend for you. I'm sure she's worried sick."

Byakuya rolled his head to the side "I'm widowed."

Isabella eyes grew sad "Oh I'm sorry. I just thought when you called me Hisana that you must have a…well never mind." She and the nurse redressed his incision and returned the blanket over his exposed chest. Isabella continued to assess him in silence and he watched her intently, smiling at her occasionally. "Well Detective Kuchiki you seem to be doing better than expected. I believe we will be able to send you to a private room tomorrow. I just want to keep you here in ICU another night just to be on the safe side." She placed an ungloved hand on his bare shoulder and felt goosebumps rise on his skin. She felt a warm hand cover hers.

"Thank you Doctor." Byakuya's beautiful deep blue eyes met her pale blue and they smiled at each other.

Isabella gently rubbed his shoulder before pulling her hand away "It's no problem. You just get better. If you need anything just let me know." She brought the blanket up further to cover him more. "Now get some rest…Doctor's orders." She left the room giving the nurse orders on his care. Byakuya watched her leave the room, walk by the window and down the hall. He smiled briefly to himself. She was truly a sight for sore eyes. He smiled to himself, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'm going to wait patiently for your reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know my grammar sucks, so please bear with me. My betas are working on it. They are just the best. Chapter two is ready for posting…All you have to do is review me….PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 2: Connecting

**Title:** Heal My Heart (formerly Protect & Serve)

**Bella's Chat:** Okay, I apologize up front if this chapter seems choppy and boring. My betas were unavailable to proof. I still hope you like it. I know Ichigo is totally OOC…but I tried to keep the witty banter he and Rukia seem to have with each other. The scowling will returned in later chapters. Until then, he will be on the rather romantic side with Rukia.

**Shout outs:** I would like to take this time to shout out to the following readers: **zeldagamefan, From the Psyche Ward (my first reviewer), Sakura Fuyu (a fellow Byakuya fan), Shalan the Magnificent (my beta), sakura06, Moon Fire Rabbit, Penguin of War & Black Fire Dragon. **

**THANK YOU!!! YOU ALL MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo & Rukia would be together always.

I do however own this story, Isabella and any OC I create for it.

**Chapter 2:** Connecting

&&&

It was later that evening, Ichigo had already been home, slept, showered, changed and returned for another shift at the hospital. He was making his rounds when he met Uryuu in the hallway.

"Kurosaki, have you been by your girlfriend's room yet?" Uryuu chuckled

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo gave his friend an annoyed look.

"Yeah and she won't ever be if you don't get your ass in there." Uryuu smirked. He and Ichigo walked down to her room and Ichigo immediately noticed a dark hair man sitting on the side of Rukia's bed holding her hand "Looks like you've got competition Kurosaki." Uryuu finished and walked off.

Ichigo walked to the nurses' station, grab her chart and motioned one of the nurses to follow him. He knocked on the door as he entered her room. Rukia's face light up as he came inside. The man sitting next to her noticed her change in mood immediately, especially when she started to run her good hand through her hair. He chuckled to himself.

"How is our patient doing this evening?" Ichigo asked as walked over to her bedside.

"I'm doing just fine. Have you pissed any patients off today?" Rukia said with a devious smile on her face.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head as he took off the bandage on her leg and then off her shoulder to check her wounds. "No, I actually have been saving all my insults for you midget." Rukia glared at him and the man sitting beside her laughed out loud.

"It didn't take him long to figure out how to push your buttons?" The dark haired man said as he noticed Rukia giving him a dirty look

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend after he's come out on a dreary night like this to see you?" Ichigo said slyly and the man's eyes grew wide and he began to laugh harder

"Do you really think she is my girlfriend? I wouldn't have that shrimp even if you paid me?" The dark haired man said in between fits of laughter as Rukia leaned over with her good hand & hit him hard.

"I'm her cousin Kaien Shiba. You must be the infamous Dr. Kurosaki. Rukia has talked non stop about you since I got here." Kaien said as he dodged another attack from the small woman in the bed.Ichigo let out small sigh of relief, that didn't go unnoticed by Kaien.

Ichigo had finished checking her wounds and had the nurse redress them. He wrote something down in her chart then looked at her "So, tell me _**little**_ Miss Kuchiki, how would you feel about going home tomorrow?"

Rukia looked up at him with a tad bit of disappointment in her eyes "Well...Uhm…that would be great, but I have one question Doc? How am I going to get home and who is going to take care of me?" She asked quizzically

"Well those are questions I have no idea how to answer. But, I can tell you this…I can't release you until you have someone to take you home. The care part is up to you." Ichgio laughed "Maybe you can hire a babysitter?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as Kaien laughed out loud and dodged another attack. He calmed himself and spoke up "Dr. Kurosaki, my wife & I will pick up little miss sunshine & take her home with us until she's able to get around on her own." This time Kaien jumped off the bed before Rukia hit him again.

Ichigo laughed "Well looks like you've got a ride & a babysitter...my job here is done. Ms. Kuchiki I will be back later to check on you." He turned to Kaien and offered his hand "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shiba. Now if you will both excuse me I have more patients to harass." Kaien shook his hand before Ichigo walked out the door with the nurse in tow.

&&&

A lab technician was leaving Byakuya's room when Isabella walked in with the nurse."Good evening Detective, how are you feeling?"

Byakuya chuckled softly "Sore but good." He looked at her intensely and noticed that her hair looked damp but her eyes still looked sleep deprived "I see you've been home to at least shower? Don't you ever sleep?"

She gave him a weary eyed smile "I haven't been home. I'm staying in the resident's quarters her at the hospital until I find a new apartment. And as for sleep, well…I can sleep when I'm dead."

Nurse Saya Awasagi piped in "If you don't get some sleep soon you will be dead or close to it."

Byakuya agreed "And what good will you be to me...as a doctor...if you are dead."

Isabella looked at him curiously "Wow two against one..I guess I'm out numbered then aren't I?" She threw up her hands & looked down at Byakuya "I'll tell you what...I will go right now and get some sleep on one condition." Byakuya looked at her and patiently waited for her to give him her condition "You have to promise me you will let your sister come visit you...that is my only condition." Byakuya looked away unhappily which she immediately noticed "Look Detective, it wasn't your fault she got shot. It happens in your line of work. She knows the risks just as well as you do. You should be thanking your lucky stars that you're both still alive and have each other. Now, for your benefit, please let her come visit you. And I will promise you I will go get some sleep right now."

Byakuya looked at her straight in the eye "Alright she can visit." He then looked over at the nurse beside Isabella "Would you please make sure she does sleep and If she doesn't...come let me know." Byakuya held up his hand weakly to the nurse. Saya took his hand and shook it "You have a deal."

Saya pushed the protesting doctor from the room, down the hall and towards the nurses' station. "And where do you think you are taking me?" Isabella said in a startled tone as Saya pushed her into the nurses' station lounge.

"Over there" Saya pointed to a cot on the far side of the room. "Lay down. If anything happens or I need you I will wake you. Now sleep." Without another word of protest, Isabella lay down on the cot and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

&&&

An hour later Saya looked in on her to see if she was still sleeping. Dr. Unohana came up behind her. "She is finally sleeping, huh. How did you manage that?" Saya whispered "I didn't, Mr. Hot Detective did, but she agreed to it only if he let his sister visit."

Retsu looked at the nurse "Oh...I see...well, when she wakes up will you tell her I need to see her in my office, please?" Saya smiled "I will let her know."

Dr. Unohana began to make her rounds. She walked into Byakuya's room and knocked lightly on the door "Hello stranger how are you?"

He looked over at her standing in the door "Retsu, how are you?"

She smiled "I'm doing wonderful. Jushiro sends his best and wishes you a speedy recovery." She paused "I hear you are going to let Rukia come visit. I'm glad."

Byakuya smiled "I was conned into it by my doctor." Retsu laughed softly "Awe…Dr. Nakamura, yes I heard. I am happy to report she is sleeping peacefully in the nurses' lounge as we speak."

"Good...what is her story anyway? She said she was staying here at the hospital?" Byakuya gave her a questioning look.

Retsu sighed "Yes well she hasn't had much luck keeping an apartment. You see she has this psycho ex-boyfriend problem. He won't leave her alone. She moves, he finds her, starts problems, and then she has to move again. Since he is not allowed on hospital premises, she stays here until she can find suitable housing."

Byakuya's eyes glaze over with disgust "Why doesn't she get a restraining order?"

Retsu responded "She has one, but when it comes to catching him disobeying it…well…that is when it gets complicated."

Byakuya looked at Retsu intently "How so?"

Retsu replied "He's Aizen Souske."

Byakuya's eyes went wide "That Son of a Bitch…how did she end up with him?"

Retsu dropped her head "Her father, god rest his soul. He was a good man and a good cop, but when it came to her boyfriends no one pleased him more than Aizen Souske for some strange reason." Retsu paused and a pained look appeared on her face "That snake…He had her father wrapped around his finger. He believed anything Aizen told him, even after Jushiro showed him the pictures of Bella after he beat her within an inch of her life. Her father still believe him to be a fine upstanding individual."

Her eyes filled with disgust as she looked over at Byakuya "It wasn't until right before he died that her father finally realized what kind of sick & twisted person Aizen Souske was and helped her get away from him. He helped get her a restraining order prohibiting Aizen from coming within 250 ft. of her. However, since Aizen is the most corrupt criminal defense attorney in the city…"

Byakuya finished "He can maneuver his way around the system." He paused but continued "At least she didn't have any children by that bastard."

A smile of relief appeared upon Retsu face "Yes thank god for that." She slowly got up from her seat and headed towards the door "Well Byakuya, it's been nice talking with you, but I must be going. I have rounds to finish. You take care of yourself & give Rukia my best."

Byakuya gave her a slight smile as he watched her as she was about to leave. "Retsu" He called to her and she stopped at the door "I just had a thought…"

&&&

Isabella woke around ten that evening feeling rested and refreshed. She was just about to grab a cup of coffee when Saya came into the nurses' lounge "Dr. Nakamura, Dr. Unohana would like to see you in her office." Bella perked up and smiled "Thank you Saya."

When Bella walked into Retsu's office she immediately noticed Jushiro sitting there. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped into the office.

Jushiro looked at her with a grim look "Bella I have some good new and I have some bad news. Which would you like first?"

Bella sat down and she immediately went pale. "Just go ahead and give me the bad news first." She put her head in her hands and braced herself.

"Well…we still haven't found out how Aizen keeps finding you when you move. The higher ups won't allow me to post anyone outside of your new place and my hands are tied until he does something."

Tears formed in Isabella's eyes "So until he breaks into my apartment yet again and does me bodily harm there is absolutely nothing anyone can do?" Isabella began to sob.

Jushiro looked over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Pretty much…But on a happier note…the good news is I have found you a place to live."

Isabella began to perk up "Really where?"

Jushiro looked at Retsu then back to Isabella "Detective Kuchiki said there's an apartment vacant in his building. It has lots of security because many of the precincts' officers live there. I talked to him before coming here & told him of your situation. He said the apartment is yours if you want it."

Isabella looked at both of them skeptically "What's the catch?"

Jushiro looked at her with a smile "There is no catch. He just asks that you wait until he's released to move in."

Isabella sat there for a second bewildered "Why would he do something like this for me? He doesn't even know me…that well."

Jushiro gave her a soft chuckle "A mutual disgust for Aizen Souske."

She was hesitant to accept immediately "I don't know. I feel like I am becoming someone's charity case. Can I think about it and let him know later?"

Retsu nodded and gave her a warm smile "Take your time dear. He has another full week here before he's discharged. Just let him know something by then, alright?"

Isabella nodded her head in agreement "Thank you both very much for everything you've done for me. Hopefully one day I can repay the kindness you've shown me through this whole ordeal."

Jushiro stood to leave as she did and looked her square in the eyes "Your father would never forgive me if I let something bad happen to you, so please consider Kuchiki's offer." He walked over to his wife kissed her on the cheek and left.

&&&

Then next morning, Byakuya found himself being moved to a private room. When the nurse wheeled him inside Rukia was waiting on him along with his cousin Kaien, his wife Miyako, their eight year old daughter, Hana and a small dark haired little girl with big deep blue eyes. "DADDY!" the little girl squealed as he jumped from Kaien's arms into Byakuya's lap.

"Whoa Mia, not too hard, daddy's still hurting." Byakuya smiled as he gave his little girl a hug and kissed her on top of the head.

"I'm sorry daddy. Did I hurt your boo boo?" Mia pouted as she looked into her father's eyes.

Byakuya gave a tender smile "No you didn't sweetheart. I'm fine. Now why don't you go back to you Uncle Kaien while this kind nurse helps me into bed?" Byakuya climbed up into bed and the nurse helped him get settled. Mia climbed back onto the bed next to her father and nestle in beside him.

Twenty minutes later, Isabella made an appearance at the door knocking softly "Hello Detective Kuchiki, I'm glad to see you've settled in comfortably? I wanted to stop by and take a look at that incision." She looked around the room at everyone. She immediately noticed Rukia and smiled "So…if everyone wouldn't mind stepping out into the hall for a second, this won't take long I promise."

Isabella walked over to Byakuya's bedside and noticed the little girl sitting beside him. Mia looked at her inquisitively and said "You're a doctor? You're pretty"

"Yes she is sweetheart." Byakuya responded not realizing what he said or even how he said it. Bella blushed and he continued "Now daddy needs for you to go with Uncle Kaien while the pretty doctor looks at Daddy's boo boo."

Kaien laughed, and as he leaned over to pick up Mia, he whispered in Byakuya's ear "I'd bet you'd like her to look at more than just your boo boo?" Kaien's remark earned him a death glare. He chuckled, picked Mia up in his arms.

Mia immediately began to whine as she was being removed from the room. Bella looked over at her "Oh…sweetie…I didn't mean to make you cry. I promise it won't take me long and then you can come right back okay?" Mia nodded her little head and they all left the room.

Isabella walked over to Byakuya's bedside and the nurse took her position on the other side. Byakuya unbutton his pajama shirt to allow her better access to the bandages. When she was done, the nurse had redressed his incision and left the room. Bella started to make notations on the chart.

Byakuya looked up at her as she made her notations in his chart"So...are you going to accept my offer?"

Isabella looked at him but continued her charting "I'm still thinking about it."

Byakuya grabbed her hand and made her stop what she was doing, so she would pay attention to him. "You know you can't live here in the hospital forever."

Isabella heart felt like it stopped. _Why did he just do that and why was he still holding her hand_. She thought and then said "I know…I'm just not accustomed to sharing my problems with strangers."

Byakuya smirked at her "Oh I'm a stranger now. You've poked around in my open chest and you've probably seen me naked. I don't believe that makes us strangers."

She slowly withdrew her hand from his "First of all, I have never seen you naked. When I operated on you, you were completely covered. Secondly, I saved your life, it's my job and…"

Byakuya interrupted her, his voice raised slightly and simply stated "And protecting people is my job." He calmed himself when he saw he had her attention "Please take it, no strings attached."

Isabella didn't know what to do or say "I still need some time to think. I promise…I'll let you know something before you leave the hospital." However, before he could say anything she went to the door and call his visitor's back in. "I'm all done." Isabella walked over to Mia, reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny pink bunny beanie "There you go sweetie…this is for you for being such a good girl."

Mia clutched on to it for dear life "Thank you." She said shyly

Isabella pushed back some stray hair from the little girl's face "You're very welcome." She gave Mia a kind smile and then turned to look over at Byakuya "Make sure you take it easy Detective. I'll be back to check on you later today." Isabella left the room to continue her rounds.

"So that's Dr. Nakamura Bya...She's beautiful…you should ask her out?" Miyako said with a sly smile.

"Yes, you should brother, I happen to know that she is not dating anyone at the moment." Rukia said as Kaien sat Mia down on the bed next to her father.

"Rukia shouldn't you be taking your own advice. Little miss I'm not flirting with my doctor just giving him hell." Kaien laughed while mocking Rukia. He turned around to look at Byakuya and continued "Yes she has been giving poor Dr. Kurosaki a hard time the last few days."

Byakuya looked at his sister "Rukia why do you consistently give people a hard time."

Rukia snubbed at him "Well he deserved it. He told me I needed a babysitter."

"**YOU DO!"** Byakuya & Kaien said in unison. Miyako laughed and Rukia pouted.

And as if on cue Ichigo poked his head inside the door noticing that everyone was laughed and Rukia wasn't "Well Ms. Kuchiki seems like I missed out on your daily ribbing." He said teasingly and she shot him a nasty look.

"Oh how I'm going to miss those wonderful glares you give me." He put his hand over his heart and feigned a pout.

Ichigo walked slowly towards her, looked deeply into her violet eyes and gave her a lazy smile which made her blushed "Are you ready to go, because I'm ready to release you?" He reluctantly broke their gaze and took hold of her wheel chair.

Mia looked up from her daddy's side, tilted her little head and stated observantly "You have funny looking hair?"

Rukia laughed and held out her good arm "That's my sweet niece…Now come give your Aunt Rukia a big hug." The little girl jumped off the bed, ran over, climbed into her aunt Rukia's lap and gave her a hug.

Ichigo jerked her wheel chair backwards just a little causing Mia to squeal and giggle "Awe Kuchiki…did you call Munchkin land for reinforcements?" He goosed the little girl in the stomach causing her to giggle more and she told Ichigo "I'm not from Oz silly." Ichigo smiled at the giggling little girl in Rukia's lap and he ruffled her hair "Wow…my mistake…I guess you aren't. I'm sorry… you're way too cute to be a munchkin."

Rukia turned and looked up at Ichigo "And I'm not." She huffed "I never said you weren't cute Kuchiki…just a munchkin."

Mia jumped down from her aunt's lap and ran over to her daddy to kiss him goodbye before Ichigo turned Rukia's wheelchair around and pushed her towards the door "So you think I'm cute." Rukia smirked triumphantly. He looked back at the people in the room and wink before continuing "Now you're putting words into my mouth munchkin." Ichigo pushed her out the door and down the hall. Kaien, Miyako, Hana & Mia said their goodbyes while Rukia and Ichigo headed towards the elevator.

"I'm going to miss you Ms. Kuchiki." Ichigo said rolled her towards the elevator. Rukia smiled and turned her head to look up at him "Please...call me Rukia." Ichigo smiled and looked down at her, their eyes met again and he said "You can call me Ichigo." He paused briefly, then continued with a smirk on his face "If you agree to have dinner with me when your stitches come out." He broke their gaze and looked straight forward waiting for her reply. "Okay Ichigo, I'd love to have dinner with you." The elevator doors opened and they went inside.

* * *

A/N: There is Chapter 2, I hope it wasn't to boring or out there. I wanted to establish relationships early because the action will return in later chapters. So please don't' be too harsh…I love the reviews so keep them coming. Suggestions, comments, questions, everything is always welcome. So the more reviews I get the quicker I post the next chapter. Until next time, keep smiling! ­


	4. Chapter 3: Disappointment & Realization

**Title:** Heal My Heart (formerly Protect & Serve)

**Bella's Chat:** Okay, first of all, sorry it took so long to update. I had the third chapter written, but it didn't feel right, so I re-wrote it and it took me longer than I expected. Secondly, I would like to warn you up front this chapter is rough. I'm trying to proof my own stories while my beta updates her own stories. If you could please over look my poor grammar for now and enjoy the story. I promise , as soon as I can get this proofed properly I will replace this with a corrected chapter. Grins

**Shout outs:** To all who reviewed…Thank You so much, I really appreciate your support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo & Rukia would be together always and Byakuya Kuchiki would find love again.

I do however own this story, Isabella and any OC I create for it.

**WARNING:** There is a suggestive scene and some cursing, so if it offends please just pass it over. Also, Ichigo and Uryuu will be a bit OOC, but for humor purposes (at least I hope it's funny). Otherwise please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Disappointment & Realizations 

Ichigo went back to making rounds after seeing Rukia off. He was walking towards the second floor nurses' station when he literally ran into Dr. Nakamura. Both doctors had been deep in thought and weren't watching where they were going.

"I am so sorry Ichigo. Did I hurt you?" Isabella hurriedly grabbed hold of the charts Ichigo had been caring in his hands and gave them back.

"It's alright, it was completely my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He picked up her charts and handed them to her.

They looked at each other, both looked frazzled but for different reasons and they started to laugh.

"This has been some day hasn't it?" Ichigo stood up from the floor and offered his hand to Isabella.

"You're telling me." Isabella laughed getting up from the floor.

"Could it get any better/worse?" They said in unison, (A/N: Ichigo said better; Isabella said worse)

Ichigo looked at her confused "Not having a good day?" He watched her facial expression change from solemn to hurt.

"Well...the day had started off great until about ten minutes ago." Isabella walked into the nurses' lounge and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Ichigo followed close behind her. "What happened ten minutes ago?" He sat down at a table facing her as she leaned against the counter.

She took a drink of coffee and paused. She hadn't really planned on talking about this to anyone, but Ichigo already knew about her problems and he _**was**_ willing to listen, so she continued "I received a call concerning my restraining order."

Ichigo brow furrowed and a frown appeared on his face "What about it? That asshole isn't trying to get out of it is he?" Ichigo responded with a hint of disgust to his voice. He & Uryuu had been the latest in the number of people to help her move after Aizen had broke into her apartment yet again.

"It goes in front of the judge for reinstatement tomorrow morning and I'm afraid it will be denied." She looked down, a worried expression emanated from her voice. Her earlier conversation with District Attorney Kisuke Urahara had given her this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

"Ichigo, my gut tells me he's up to something and he is going to go to any means necessary to get that order rescinded. I know him…this is not going to bode well for me." Her brow furrowed deeper and she sat down her coffee on the counter.

Ichigo got up from his seat and put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to be just fine." Ichigo looked down at her and gave her a smile "And if the reinstatement is denied…well…just remember Uryuu and I are always here to protect you." Ichigo chuckled.

Isabella rolled her eyes and bumped him with her hip "Oh that makes me feel so much better Ichigo." She said sarcastically, but laughed anyway.

"No really…All kidding aside, if you need us, just yell and we'll come running." This time Ichigo gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"You're a good friend Ichigo, thank you." They stood there for a moment in each other embrace.

After a few seconds, Isabella spoke up "Uhm Ichigo…you can let go now." Her hands dropped to her side.

Ichigo stood there. His embrace became tighter.

"Uhm Ichigo…" She repeated

"Wait…I'm not done yet." He said with a wicked grin.

Isabella became increasingly suspicious.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you plan…" She didn't quite get the sentence out of her mouth when Uryuu came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeeze her tightly allowing both he and Ichigo to practically smother her between them.

"Damn it, you guys…That's not funny." She yelled as she tried to push against them in order to free herself "I hate it when you do that to me. It feels weird…and it looks weird too." She continued as she finally pushed them off of her. Both Ichigo and Uryuu were laughing hysterically.

"You guys need a hobby." Isabella retorted with a slight chuckle as she walked out of the nurses' lounge in a huff.

"Well at least she's laughing now." Uryuu chuckled as he watched her retreat from the nurses' lounge.

"So…you heard then…You don't think she's right do you?" Ichigo brow furrowed, a tone of seriousness returned to his voice as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"When has her gut ever been wrong?" Uryuu asked as he went back to his normal serious mood and he looked directly at Ichigo.

"Let's just hope her gut is wrong this time…for her sake." Ichigo looked at Uryuu. They both knew what would never happen if indeed Aizen got his way. Life was not going to be good for Dr. Isabella Nakamura. Aizen Souske would see to that.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, the courtroom was full of spectators and attorneys alike as they all waited for the Judge to take the bench. District Attorney Kisuke Urahara sat at the prosecutor's table and talked with one of his newest attorneys, Tatsuki Awasaki. 

"What do you think this new judge will do? I mean the evidence is gone and we have nothing to back up Dr. Nakamura's accusations of stalking & abuse." Tatsuki whispered trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"I will just have to try and convince the judge to temporarily extend the order another thirty days until our evidence can be found." Kisuke stated in a frustrated tone as he rifled through some court files.

Ukitake walked into the courtroom and took a seat directly behind the prosecutor's table. Tatsuke nudge Urahara alerting him of Ukitake's presence "Please tell me they found the evidence Jushiro?" Urahara said in an urgent voice.

Ukitake shook his head in disgust "No such luck Kisuke. It's like it disappeared off the face of the earth."

Urahara ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and let out a sigh of frustration. He was about the respond when the bailiff made his way into the courtroom

"All Rise…" The people in the courtroom all stood up

"The fifth district court is now in session, the honorable Kaname Tosen presiding…you may all be seated." The bailiff walks over to the Judge handed him his docket written in Braille and the Judge began.

"I would like to begin the morning by informing everyone that I am only here to fill in until the newly appointed Judge, Zaraki Kenpachi, arrives next month." He paused to take a drink of water and then continued "While I am here, I will judge each and every case that comes before this court fairly and in accordance with the law, with that said...NO attorney here should expect ANY special favors. Is that understood?" Silence fell upon the courtroom and he took that as a sign to begin. "Now, let's get started. First case "The State vs. Perkins"…"

After sitting through several cases, Dr. Nakamura's case finally made it before the judge. "The State vs. Aizen Souske" The judge called.

Kisuke stood up, smoothed the crease from his suit coat and stated "Your honor, the state would like to ask the court, at this time, to reinstate the restraining order against Mr. Souske for another thirty days."

Judge Tosen replies "On what grounds."

Urahara took a deep breathe and began "Abuse and Stalking your honor." Urahara paused briefly, then he continued "It seems that the defendant, Mr. Souske, has been harassing Dr. Nakamura for more than a year at her home and place of employment. Dr. Nakamura has asked him on several occasion to leave and never come around her again, but Mr. Souske doesn't seem understand the meaning of the word NO. His constant harassment and bombardment has gotten to a point where he has inflicted bodily harm to Dr. Nakamura."

Judge Tosen leaned back in his chair "Do you have evidence to support this accusation."

Before Kisuke could speak up, Aizen Souske's Attorney Gin Ichimaru interrupted "Your honor it has been brought to my attention that there is no such evidence to support Dr. Nakamura's claim that my client has done anything to her. My client, Mr. Souske, has never harassed her. He just merely wished to speak with her about rekindling their relationship."

Judge Tosen spoke towards Urahara "Is that true District Attorney Urahara?"

Urahara was clearly frustrated by now "No your honor, we do have evidence, but we just don't have it at this time." Urahara glared over at Ichimaru.

"Then where is this evidence Mr. Urahara?" Judge Tosen said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"It has been lost in the evidence room at Precinct Twelve your honor." Urahara replied with a defeated tone.

"Urahara it is not like you to come to court unprepared." Tosen ran a hand across his furrowed brown "You know I can not do you any favors Urahara. In my courtroom you either have the evidence or you don't." He paused briefly to ponder the situation and then he continued "It pains me to say this but I have no choice…your request for the reinstatement of Dr. Nakamura's restraining order is denied… Next case Bailiff." Tosen's gavel came down hard and swift.

Urahara felt like he wanted to scream, he turned to Ukitake, clearly agitated, and said "Jushiro could you please give Dr. Nakamura call and inform her of the bad news. I believe it would be better coming from you." Ukitake gave him a nod, stood and left the courtroom.

A little while later, Nurse Orihime Inoue was deciphering doctor's dictation when the phone began to ring "Second floor nurses' station, Orihime Inoue speaking." She said with a bubbly voice

"Yes may I speak with Dr. Isabella Nakamura?" A male voice asked

"She is in with patients at this time, may I take a message." Orihime said as she took out a message pad.

"Yes please, this is Jushiro Ukitake. Could you please have her call me as soon as possible? It is of the utmost urgency that I speak with her." Jushiro stated

"Hello Chief Ukitake, I will definitely make sure she gets the message and returns your call. You have a good day." Orihime hung up the phone and went back to work.

Moments later, Isabella was walking down the hall when her pager went off. "Who could this be?" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the nurses' station to return the call.

Orihime looked up from her paperwork and smiled "Dr. Nakamura I have a message her from a Chief Ukitake. He would like you to call him back. He said it's Urgent."

"Thank You Orihime." Isabella replied as she took the piece of paper. She went inside the lounge, took out her cellphone and dialed the number. "Chief Ukitake, Isabella Nakamura…I just received your message. Is everything alright?"

Ukitake took in a deep breathe before he spoke "I have some bad news Isabella. The Judge rescinded your restraining order. I am so sorry."

Isabella slid down the wall and sat in the floor. "You know this means he could show up any time he wants and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it." Her hand ran through her hair as she tried very hard to hold back the tears.

"Yes Isabella that is exactly what is means and I am terribly sorry." Jushiro took a deep breathe "Isabella please remember Retsu and I are her for you. You're not in this alone, alright. If he shows up call security and make sure to let me know immediately alright." Jushiro tried to comfort her, but he could tell she was still upset by the news.

"Alright Chief and thank you for everything you have done. I really do appreciate it." Isabella said as she got up off the floor and brushed herself off.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jushiro asked as he paced outside the courtroom.

"I'll be fine. You have a good day Chief Ukitake." She said as she hung up the phone.

She took a few deep breathes and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Alright Nakamura get a hold on yourself. You need to finish your rounds." Isabella exhaled hard and walked away from the nurse station. She tried hard to push the bad news from her mind, but when she rounded the corner she came upon someone she definitely didn't want to see... Aizen Souske.

"Oh Shit!" She said to herself as she darted off to find a hiding place.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Detective Kuchiki's conversation with the lovely Dr. Nakamura and she still hadn't given him an answer to his offer. She had, however, ordered him to get up and move around, so he decided use this opportunity to his advantage and search her out for an answer. When he finally found her, she had entered what appeared to be a patient's hospital room. When Byakuya approached the room, he immediately noticed it to be dark and empty. He walked cautiously inside and closed the door behind him. 

"Dr. Nakamura, it's me Detective Kuchiki, are you okay?" He whispered as worked his way across the room towards her.

It was dark and she could bearly see. The only light that was visible was the small amount peaking through the blinds. "Detective Kuchiki, What are you doing here?" She whispered in an authoritative tone

"I was taking a walk and looking for you." He stopped directly in front of her. "What are you doing hiding in an empty hospital room?" He looked down at her and waited for an answer.

Her eyes fixed upon the tall figure in front of her and she responded "Aizen is in the hospital." Her voice was shakey and laced with fear.

"I thought you had a restraining order against him?" Byakuya's normally stoic expression turned into a furrowed scowl.

"I did until this morning when I found out my restraining order had been rescinded. Now he can come near me anytime he wants." Isabella turned her face away from his and towards the closed door.

Byakuya was about to respond when he heard a noise just outside the door. His gut told him that Aizen stood on the opposite side of that door and there was nothing he could do about it in his current condition. If Byakuya were to come face to face with that man now, he would definitely be defeated, so he had to come up with a plan quick. He looked down at the beautiful doctor standing in front of him and a thought came to mind. Without warning, He jerked her around so her back was towards the door, backed up sat on the bed and pulled her into a straddling position onto his lap.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Detective Kuchiki?" She tried her best to push away from him. "I do not believe that this is not the time nor…" She was cut off by him placing his hand over her mouth

"You need to be quiet and just play along." His voice soft and husky

"There is someone just outside that door and if it is who I think, there is no way I can help you in my current condition." He paused briefly to look her square in the eye "However, if he were to walk in and happen to see two people in a compromising position..."

She interrupted him with understanding "Aizen might just turn around and walk out." Isabella was just about to add to her statement when she heard the door squeak and slowly opened.

Before the door could open completely, Byakuya pulled Isabella into a kiss. Bella gasped as his lips met hers. She felt him release his tight hold on her arms and slid his hands around her waist. Byakuya's kiss was rough at first but it soon became tender as he brushed his lips across her bottom lip. She felt her body immediately relax to his touch. Isabella pulled away for a fraction of a second to take a breath. When she opened her mouth to inhale, his tongue entered her mouth and gently stroked her tongue. A faint moan escaped her mouth. She placed her hands into his hair as his hands moved up the back of her shirt. The kiss then went from soft and tender to deep and passionate within seconds. The door opened completely and someone enter. She subconsciously ground herself against him eliciting a moan from them both.

"I'm sorry" Aizen Souske, embarassed, quickly exited the room and closed the door.

They never heard him. They just kept going for a good five minutes after he left. Isabella was the first to pull away "I think he gone now." She said breathlessly as she slowly slid off the detective's lap.

Byakuya sat there holding his chest and thanked his lucky stars that the room was dark or she would definitely saw how excited she made him, if she hadn't already felt it. He stood up, collected himself and walked over to the phone to call the Precinct. As he waited for someone to answer, he watched her pace back and forth nervously. He was about to say something to her when he heard the voice of his chief come across the line

"Hey Chief its Kuchiki ...Yeah, I just heard about Souske…He's here right now…No she is with me…Yest, If you could send Abarai immediately and tell him to come to room 304…yeah, thanks chief." He hung up the phone and turned back toward her "Someone is on the way, so until he gets here we need to stay put." He whispered.

She sat back down on the bed and got a weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Byakuya noticed the expression on her face and sat down beside her "What's wrong?" He asked.

Her face was strained with worry "I just think he's still out there…waiting for me?" she was scared and he could tell.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Isabella definitely knew, at that moment, what she needed to do to be safe "Detective Kuchiki"

He stopped her "Call me Byakuya"

She gave him a weak smile "Isabella, but people call me Bella" she paused "Byakuya, I would like to take you up on that offer and move into that apartment in your building."

He smiled to himself "Glad to hear it." They heard a commotion going on out in the hall. When it was all over Renji poked his head in the door.

"Detective Kuchiki…" Renji turned on the light and they both squinted. "Are you guys alright." Isabella looked over at the man who stood in the doorway and then back to the man who sat beside her. And for the first time in a while, she felt like she was safe

For now...

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright there is chapter 3…I hope it is alright. I know my grammar sucks…but I still hope it was entertaining. Oh well, I hope you liked the little bit of action between Byakuya and the good doctor. There will definitely be some Ichigo/Rukia in the next chapter. Please review…All suggestion, comments, etc. will be accepted…PLEASE NO FLAMES…. 


	5. Chapter 4: Attraction & Longing

**Title:** Heal My Heart (formerly Protect & Serve)

**Quick Notes:** I'm sorry for the delay. I know I told several readers this would take me a week, but it took me longer than I expected to rewrite and edit this chapter. I was contemplating not posting it because I did not get very many reviews from the last chapter and someone made me feel bad about my grammar. However, I changed my mind when I received encouragement from an anonymous source. Anyway, here it is…I hope you like it. Like I said before, I had to edit this myself since my beta is busy with school and her own stories, so again please forgive poor grammar. I would like to add…when you see italicized sentences; they will indicate the character's thoughts.

**Shout outs:** To all who reviewed…Thank You so much, I really appreciate your support. I will try and update quicker in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, Byakuya wouldn't be so cold, but he would still be hot. I do however own this story, Isabella and any OC I create for it.

**Chapter 4:** Attraction & Longing

**&&&**

The soft glow of the warm September sun filtered through the blinds of the dreary hospital room filling it with chunks of light. The sterile smell of antiseptic seeped through Byakuya's lungs for the last time as paced back and forth impatiently waiting for his release from the hospital.

He had become increasingly impatient, day by day, to get back to his investigation. A million questions flooded his mind and a persistent feeling constantly gnawed at his gut. A feeling so powerful that it only became worse the day Retsu told him of Bella's connection to Aizen Souske, the man Byakuya secretly suspected was the criminal mastermind behind his entire investigation.

"_How could such a beautiful and brilliant woman get involved with a man like Aizen?" _Byakuya thought,_ "Bella deserves better." _

He went over all the evidence daily in his mind again and again, but somehow he found his thoughts constantly reverted to Bella and her situation. He continued to pace as he waited & secretly hoped she would walk through that door to administer his last physical exam. He needed to see her and to speak with her about her involvement with Aizen. Then he realized, as Retsu walked into the room, Bella had taken the day off to move. He was disappointed, but he pushed his feelings aside and allowed his examination to continue. It didn't take long for Retsu to give him a clean bill of health before she signed his release papers.

"Detective, please take good care of yourself…I don't want to see you back in here as a patient anytime soon." Retsu chuckled as she pushed his wheelchair towards hospital entrance.

"You have nothing to worry about Retsu. I'm not planning on returning to this place, unless it's to visit someone else." Byakuya replied as they approached their destination.

Kaien stood at the hospital entrance and patiently waited for Byakuya. He and his wife, Miyako, had spent the better part of the morning preparing a special surprise for Byakuya's homecoming. Once Kaien & Byakuya was securely inside the car, they made their way towards home.

"So…Bya are you anxious to get home and see your daughter." Kaien asked he made his way through traffic.

Byakuya wasn't really up for casual conversation, his mind was elsewhere, so he simply replied, "Yes…I am" a smile appeared on his face as he continued to look straight ahead.

Kaien noticed, in his peripheral vision, the worried look on Byakuya's face. He wanted to ask him what was troubling him, but decided not to push his cousin into talking about it. He knew that eventually Byakuya would reveal the source of his worry, so Kaien let it go.

It seemed like it took an eternity to reach the apartment building, but once they arrived Kaien helped Byakuya out of the car and upstairs.

When Byakuya opened the door to his apartment, Miyako, Hana, Mia, and Rukia greeted him with an astounding "WELCOME HOME."

This took Byakuya by surprise, "Wow…Thanks, and it's good to be home." Byakuya happily replied as he looked around the apartment at all the decorations and food.

He turned to shut the door and his gaze ventured across the hall. He suddenly felt urge to check on his new neighbor, but his daughter, Mia, immediately brought him back to reality as she took his hand and led him towards the sofa to sit down.

He smiled at his overly excited daughter "Come on Daddy sit down…I missed you so much." Mia happily exclaimed as she climbed into his lap.

Byakuya listened patiently as Mia told him stories about school while Kaien picked on Rukia about her fascination with a certain orange-haired doctor and Miyako fused over his and Mia's care. Despite all the commotion around him, Byakuya found himself, again, watching the door and wonder about a certain female doctor across the hall. Kaien noticed that same worried look had returned to his cousin's face. He caught Byakuya eyeing the door from time to time, and that is when it hit him. He was worried about _**her**_.

A thought occurred to Kaien as he turned towards his cousin and asked with concern "Hey Bya, is everything alright? Do you need me to go across the hall and get Dr. Nakamura?" He knew his cousin would respond one of two ways, He would clam up, or he'd leave the room.

Byakuya looked towards Kaien and smiled "Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just…" He paused a bit, then continued "Never mind…It's not important." He got up from the sofa and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

Kaien ran his hand through his hair "Wow, he clamed up and he left the room…He must really be worried about her." He said in a low voice to himself as watched Byakuya's exiting form.

"Well, we will just have to do something about that." Kaien got up from his seat, told his wife he needed to get something from the car, and walked out the door.

**&&&**

Empty boxes lay disassembled and stacked in the middle of the floor as Bella unpacked the last of her belongings. She had placed the last of her dresses into her closet when she heard a knock at the door. Bella turned towards the bedroom door and her chest clinched in fear.

"How could he have found me?" she said quietly to herself, a panicked feeling enveloped her body as the thought of Aizen being on the opposite side of her door frightened her. She clamored through her bedroom to find her cellphone just as she heard another knock, this time accompanied by an unfamiliar male voice

"Dr. Nakamura are you there…its Kaien Shiba, Detective Kuchiki's relative." Kaien stood there patiently waiting for her to open the door. Bella let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry…I was inside my closet and did not hear you knock the first time." She said as she opened the door with a smile of relief on her face "How can I help you?"

"Well its Byakuya." Kaien glanced over his shoulder towards the door across the hall "He doesn't look well to me and I was wondering if you could come over and check him out." A look of concern appeared on Bella's face and she turned back towards the inside of her apartment.

"Absolutely, just let me get my medical bag." She disappeared back inside her apartment only to reappear moments later with a black leather bag in her hand. She secured her door, tucked her keys into the pocket of her low-rise jeans, and proceeded with Kaien back across the hall.

Before he opened the door to Byakuya's apartment, Kaien stopped and looked at her quizzically as he shoved his free hand into his pocket "Could we not tell Bya I asked you to come over. I don't want him starting WW III just because I worry too much."

Bella gave him a knowing smile "You have nothing to worry about…my lips are sealed." She replied with a soft chuckle.

Kaien opened the door "Hey everybody…look who I ran into out in the hall." He called as he strolled into the living room.

Bella followed him inside "Hello" She gave a brief wave at everyone "I heard that Detective Kuchiki made it home, so I thought I would come over and see how he was doing." She said as she looked around the apartment for him.

Byakuya sat in his bedroom, mentally chastising himself for thinking so much, when he suddenly heard her voice. A slight smile appeared on his face as he made his way towards his living room. Bella had been on his mind all day and now she was here, in his apartment.

"I am feeling fine. You didn't have to take yourself away from your unpacking to come over and check on me?" Byakuya said as he walked back into the room.

Bella turned to greet him, their eyes met and her heart fluttered. She opened her mouth to speak, but for some odd reason found it difficult, "I felt bad about not being there to discharge you today, so please humor me." She smiled nervously as she broke their eye contact and motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa.

Bella sat down beside him, pulled a stethoscope from her bag, and placed the ends around her neck. She brought the chestpiece to her lips and blew on it gently to warm it a bit before she placed it on the bare skin beneath his shirt. Byakuya's pulse quicken as he watched the rise and fall of her chest with each breath before she gently blew on the metal end of her stethoscope.

Bella moved closer to him as she placed the earpieces into her ears and the chestpiece on his chest. "Now take a deep breath and let it out." She asked as she placed her free hand on his back and briefly looked into his eyes.

Byakuya flinched and his heart fluttered at the sudden contact of her hand against his bare chest. She looked at him again only to see he was watching her intently as she moved the small metal chestpiece across his chest and back. When she was finished listening to his heart and lungs, she took hold of his wrist and checked his pulse, which was now exponentially high.

She took the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it back into her bag "Well your heart rate is a bit elevated, but it's nothing to be worried about…just take it easy and try not to over exert yourself." She smiled at him as their eyes met briefly again. He gave her a half smile and a nervous chuckle, which made her heart fluttered again.

"Did the nurse give you care instructions before you left?" She broke her eye contact with Byakuya and turned to concentrate on closing her medical bag.

Miyako smiled and answered for him, "Yes I have them here."

Bella looked over at Miyako and smiled as she stood up "Okay then. I guess I will get back to my unpacking… Sorry to interrupt your homecoming."

She turned to Byakuya "If you need anything, I'm just across the hall." She gave him a nervous smile, made her goodbyes and left.

Byakuya watched as she walked out the door and the content smile that had graced his lips, when he heard her voice, slowly faded as the door closed behind her.

Rukia had been sitting in the chair beside sofa watching her brother the entire night. When she saw her brother's mood change after Bella left, she smacked him upside the head.

"Damn it Rukia." Byakuya glared "What the hell was that for?" He said as he jerked away and threw his arms up defensively when he saw her prepare to hit him again.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Rukia declared, "Why didn't you ask her to stay?" Byakuya was still sending his sister a death glare as he rubbed his head.

Rukia continued her rant "I saw the way you were looking at her while she was here and I also noticed the way you've been watching the door all evening. You wanted her to stay." Rukia's voice softened as she slid forward in her chair and placed her hand on his.

He looked away from her "Even if I did, you heard her say she still had some unpacking to do." Byakuya stood up and left to check on his daughter, who was asleep in her room.

"What am I going to do with you brother." Rukia said softly as she watched her him leave the room.

**&&&**

The bright lights of the cityscape reflected through the large window of Byakuya's apartment with a lustrous glow, giving the room warmth. He sat, by the window, staring out into the evening sky. His eyelids had become heavy with sleep, so his family took that as a quiet hint that the time had come to wrap things up and head home. Kaien help Rukia up from the chair, gave her the crutch that was lying against the side of the chair and helped her to the door. They were almost to the elevator when they heard Miyako having a disagreement with Byakuya about leaving Mia with him in his current state.

"You should let her stay with us another week Bya. You know you can't do any lifting until your staples come out." Miyako scolded him and he rolled his eyes "What if she gets upset and wants you to pick her up?" Miyako continued to question him as she put her hands on her hips.

Byakuya sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Miyako, I want my daughter to stay here with me." He said with a slightly irritated tone "If a situation arises and I need you to come get her, I will call. Honestly Miyako, We'll be fine."

Bella opened her door and was about to take some trash down to the garbage shoot when Miyako stopped her in a desperate attempt to prove her point. "Dr. Nakamura, please tell my stubborn cousin we should take Mia with us. He'll hurt himself if he tries to pick her up."

Bella sat down her garbage and looked over to Byakuya with a look of concern on her face "Well it would be a good idea." Miyako looked at him triumphantly, then Bella continued "But…having her stay with him won't be that bad either, so if he wants her to stay it will be okay." Bella picked up her garbage "If a situation should arise, I can help if he needs it…and of course, if she will let me." She said as she turned and walked off down the hall towards the garbage shoot.

Rukia looked over at Kaien and a smirk appeared on their faces as they watched the scene play out in front of them. Rukia and Kaien knew exactly what was about to happen between Byakuya & Bella, but just how long it would take for those two to realize it.

"See it will be fine, so you can stop worrying." Byakuya gave Miyako a tired smile as he tried hard to resist the urge to look at Bella walking off down the hall.

Miyako with defeated tone replied "Okay Bya you win. If you need anything just call." She gave him a hug, and then followed Rukia & Kaien back down the hall to the elevator.

Bella walked back up the hallway from the garbage shoot to find Byakuya still standing in his doorway watching as the elevator doors closed. She was about to say something to him about getting rest when she noticed Mia, who had been sleeping soundly for the last few hour, clung to her father's leg.

"Daddy, are you leaving?" She held her little arms up for him to pick her up.

Byakuya knelt down to her level and gave her a hug. "No Honey, Daddy isn't going anywhere…now let's get you back to bed."

Bella held her breath as she watched Byakuya try to stand back up with his little girl. She chuckled to herself and shook her head "Detective, you are quite stubborn," She said as she walked over to him.

"Here let me help you." Bella picked the little girl up into her arms.

Mia started to fidget and whine a bit "Hi Mia, you remember me don't you?" Bella asked in a gentle tone.

Mia looked up at Bella from her perch on Bella's hip. "Yes, you're the pretty doctor from the hospital. Did you come to check on daddy?" Mia looked curiously into Bella's eyes.

"Yes I did. Would you like to help me?" Bella saw a big smile spread across Mia's face and she smiled back "Good, then you can be my nurse, okay." Mia nodded with enthusiasm.

They all walked back into the apartment and Bella put down Mia "Now you take your daddy over to the couch and make him sit down." Bella watched as Mia took her father by the hand and led him towards the sofa.

"Daddy come sit down." Byakuya looked at Bella and chuckled. Mia made sure her daddy sat down and ran back over to Bella.

Bella looked down at the little girl in front of her and placed her hand softly on her head "Now can you show me to your bathroom?"

Mia took her hand "This way" she pulled Bella down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Bella grabbed a hand towel and the first aid kit that contained bandages, alcohol, & antibiotic ointment. She & Mia walked back into the living room and found Byakuya patiently waiting, with his shirt off, ready to have his bandages changed. Bella took a deep breath when she saw him sitting there. She remembered that she had seen him without his shirt on before, but this time it was different. They weren't in the hospital and there were no bandages wrapped around his chest, no I.V.'s and no heart monitors. It was just him, her and his little girl in _**his **_apartment.

She took the hand towel, put it over her shoulder, and went into the kitchen. She washed her hand, used her elbow to cut off the faucet, and dried her hand on the towel. She walked back into the living room, sat down beside him on the sofa, and placed her hands on his bare chest gently removing his old bandages.

"Mia, could bring me the first aid kit please, sweetie." Bella instructed with a smile. Mia handed the first aid kit to Bella.

"My daddy looks like he has a zipper." Mia explained curiously, which made Bella & Byakuya chuckle

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" Bella winked at Mia as she took some sterile gauze from the first aid kit and drenched it with alcohol.

She gently dabbed it along the incision. Byakuya took in a sharp breath as the cool liquid made contact with his skin and as Bella rested her hand on his chest while the other gently cleaned his wound. He watched her intently as she took the ointment, placed it along the incision, and gently spread it along the incision with her index finger. She wiped her hand clean of the ointment, placed several large bandages on the wound, and taped them securely to his chest. Her hands gently ran down the front of his chest to secure the tape in place before cutting it off.

Bella looked into his eyes and smiled. "All done, you can put your shirt back on." She cleaned up the mess and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom.

Bella put away the kit and placed the towel in the hamper before she walked back into the living room. When she reentered the room, she found Mia on her father's lap sound asleep. She tapped Byakuya gently on the shoulder and he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"I'll help you put her to bed, if you'd like?" He gave her a nod and Bella bent down and gently picked Mia up from her father's embrace. She carried Mia to her room with Byakuya following close behind. She put the sleeping little angel's pajamas on her and let Byakuya tucked her into bed. Bella left the room as he kissed his daughter on the forehead, turned off her light, and shut the door. When he came back into the living room, Bella was already standing by the door.

"I'm going to go now. If you need anything else, just knock." Bella said as she opened the door to leave.

Byakuya came up behind her and stopped the door with his hand "Bella…Thank you for everything."

She smiled up at him "You're very welcome, anytime. Good night." She turned and walked out the door

"Goodnight" A smile lingered on his face as he watched her go into her apartment. When he heard that her lock on her door click, he secured his own door and went to bed.

**&&&**

Three weeks had passed since Byakuya and Rukia's release from the hospital. Rukia had been going to the hospital everyday for the past 2 weeks for physical therapy. While attending therapy, she had made friends with one of the therapist. It was the young nurse from ICU, Saya Awasagi. She had recently transferred to the physical therapy wing due to her med school studies in orthopedics.

In that short time Rukia knew her, she found out that Saya had been dating Ichigo's best friend Uryuu the past few months. Saya told her that Uryuu had told her of Ichigo's current fascination with a certain CSI detective. She also told Rukia about how he couldn't stop talking about her. This information made Rukia's heart flutter with delight. She had never met anyone like Ichigo in her lifetime. Sure, she had dated, but none of them gave her the feeling Ichigo had from the first time they met. It felt like kismet. Rukia enjoyed the talks she would have with Saya as she exercised Rukia's shoulder and leg. Saya had help her regain a good deal of movement back in both her shoulder and leg. Rukia could now stand for longer than 10 minutes at a time on her leg without it getting stiff and this excited her.

"Well Rukia another week and you'll be back to running in no time." Saya said cheerfully as she sat down at her desk and began to write something in Rukia's chart.

Rukia laughed, "You should coming running with me. We can continue our discussion about Kurosaki & Ishida."

Saya laughed, "I might just take you up on that" She paused a bit "Speaking of Kurosaki, when was the last time you talked to him?"

Rukia's face lit up with a smile "He called me yesterday, right after I got my stitches out."

"Oh…so you two are finally going out on that date then huh?" Saya gave her a sly smile.

Rukia's smile grew wider "I guess you could still call it a date. We're not really going out though… he's coming over to my apartment to cook for me."

Saya stopped her notations and looked at Rukia with a sheepish grin on her face "Oh…He's cooking for you, is he…WOW."

Rukia looked at her weird "Why can't he cook?"

Saya shook her head playfully "Oh No, he's a very good cook. He just doesn't do it often." She chuckled and continued to notate Rukia's chart.

The words had no sooner slipped Saya's lips than Ichigo & Uryuu walked through the door "Speak of the devil, hello Ichigo…where your ears burning just now?" Rukia said laughing.

Ichigo put his hand on the back of Rukia's chair "As a matter of fact they were, why?" He bent down and placed his lips close to her ear "you weren't trying to find reasons to get out our date tonight…were you?" He whispered seductively. Rukia shivered from the sensation of his lips against her ear. She pulled away and turned her head to meet his gaze.

A sly grin appeared on her face "No, I was telling Saya that you were cooking for me." Rukia turned her gaze back to Saya and Uryuu.

Uryuu smirked at Ichigo "So Kurosaki…you're pulling out the big guns tonight huh?"

Ichigo shot him a look "No, I just thought it would be more comfortable for Rukia, that's all." Uryuu and Saya looked at each other and grinned.

Ichigo held out his hand in a chivalrous manner "So Miss Kuchiki, Shall we go?" Rukia took his hand and got up from her chair.

"Yes…we should Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia looked at him and gave him a seductive wink as they both said goodbye and headed for the door.

Ichigo had arranged it so Kaien would drive Rukia to her therapy session and then later he could drive her back home. Once they arrived, Ichigo helped her inside then returned to the car for the groceries he had picked up earlier. Once back inside her apartment, He placed the bags on the island in kitchen "Nice apartment, how long have you lived here?" He said as he admired her apartment and unpacked the bags of groceries.

"Oh…Thank you. I've lived here since I graduated from college." She replied as she climbed up on a bar stool to watch as he lined up vegetables on the cutting board. "However, my brother and I moved into this building a year after our parents died."

Ichigo chopped through the vegetables effortlessly while continuing their conversation "How long has it been since your parents' death?" He picked up the cut veggies and placed them inside a strainer.

Rukia looked at him; a sad smile appeared on her face "It's been fifteen years. I was thirteen and Bya was twenty. He was still in college working on a degree in criminal justice." She grabbed a piece of carrot and began to nibble on it. "After graduation, he applied for a job with the police department. Once he passed his physical, they assigned him to the twelfth precinct. When I graduated from high school, he made sure I went to college."

Ichigo interrupted her "Wait…you mean he went to work right after graduation so that you could go to college?" Rukia stopped mid chew and looked at him quizzically.

"Well yes and no…you see when our parents died they left only enough money in trust for our education, but as far as other assets, all we had was the house they left us. We really had no use for such a large house, so Byakuya sold it and bought this apartment building."

Rukia continued to watch him intently as he sautéed the veggies, expertly tossing them in the pan with a flick of his wrist. He gave her sly smile that made her blush. She nervously cleared her throat and continued, "The money left over from the purchase of this building was invested. We took the largest apartment and rented the others. We used the rent money collected for renovations and upkeep on the building and apartments. When I was eighteen Bya married Hisana and I moved into an apartment down the hall from them." Ichigo looked over at Rukia with a confused look on his face

"Where is she now?" A look solemn look appeared on Rukia's face. She took a deep breath and looked directly into Ichigo's eyes.

"She died giving birth to Mia." Rukia gave Ichigo a weak smile "I moved back in after the funeral to help with Mia."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and hurt filled his eyes "Rukia, how did she die?"

Rukia bowed her head and took a deep breath "She died from heart failure due to too much stress put on the heart during labor?" Rukia tried her best to hold back the tears.

Ichigo listened intently as he continued to cook "I can only imagine how your brother must have dealt with losing his wife so suddenly."

Rukia let out a deep sigh "At first, He seemed fine. He went through his days as if nothing was wrong. Then one day, I came home from class and found the apartment in a shambles. I ran through the apartment thinking someone had robbed us only to find Bya sitting in the floor sobbing with Mia in his arms. It broke my heart…" Rukia's voice trailed off.

Ichigo looked at her and saw tears slowly falling from her eyes. He lowered the heat under the pan and walked over to Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. He pulled away enough to place a hand upon her face; gently, he caressed her cheek, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rukia looked up into his eyes and gave him a weak smile and then she gave him a nod to indicate she was fine and he went back to cooking. Rukia took a deep breath and continued, "After that he finally agreed to grief counseling and slowly things got better. He made sure I finished college and even got a promotion to detective in the process. After graduation, the CSI unit hired me and I began work immediately. Two years past, Bya decided he no longer needed my help, so I moved into this apartment." Rukia looked up at Ichigo had been staring at her the entire time. She smiled and chuckled softly "I know…I didn't move far, but it wasn't because I was worried. I...I just wanted to stay close to Bya and Mia."

Ichigo looked over at her and decided he wasn't going to press her anymore about her past, so he quickly changed the subject "So…did they ever find out why that guy shot you?" a scowl appeared on his face as the words crossed his lips.

"Well they seem to think it is because of the case I've been helping my brother investigate." Ichigo handed Rukia a glass of tea and she stared at him "What no wine?"

He chuckled at her remark "You are still taking medication aren't you?" Rukia nodded then the realization of his comment hit her.

"Never mind…tea is fine." She grinned and took a sip.

They continued to talk through dinner, which was excellent. Ichigo had brought several movies for them to watch, so when she chose an action movie it surprised him

"I figured you for a romantic comedy type?" he laughed as he walked into the living room.

"Well I figured…since you were so gracious to cook me dinner and clean up afterwards the least I could do was pick a movie you would enjoy." She smiled at him playfully.

Ichigo sat down on the couch next to her and she, to his surprise, settled in next to him. He put is arm around her, pulled her close, and started the movie.

What seemed like minutes passed and Ichigo's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Hello" Ichigo said his voice groggy from sleep.

"Hey Kurosaki you plan on coming into work anytime soon?" Ishida laughed on the other end.

"What" He looked around and noticed Rukia curled up next to him. A content smile spread across his face as he looked down at his watch. It was eight in the morning. They had fallen asleep sometimes during the movie and slept straight through till morning.

"Oh shit," He said with a hint of panic, "I will be in as soon as I can." He hung up the phone. "Rukia" he nudged her.

She stirred and looked up at him "What time is it?"

He stroked her back gently "It's eight in the morning." Rukia sat straight up.

"Oh no, this is my first day back at work and I have to be there in 30 minutes." She was stiff but she managed to get up rather quickly.

Ichigo stood beside her and looked down at her with a smile. Her beautiful eyes still weary from sleep, he placed his hand on the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb "You want me to wait and give you a ride?"

She smiled "No that's alright; Matsumoto said she would give me a ride until I could drive myself." Her violet eyes met his amber. He stepped in a bit closer to her

"Well then can I call you later?" He leaned down and brought his face closer to hers.

Rukia leaned in closer to him "I would hope so." He closed the distance between them and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll talk to you later Rukia." He said softly as he pulled away. He placed another kiss on her forehead, turned, opened the door, and left for work. Rukia took a deep breath and smiled before making a mad dash to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Upstairs, Bella had been rushing around for the last hour as she tried to find her hair ties when she heard a tiny knock on the door. She peered through the peephole to see Mia and her Aunt Miyako standing there

"Hello" Mia said with a smile on her face as Bella opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Mia insisted on saying good morning before she left for school." Miyako gave a chuckle as Bella knelt down to Mia's level.

"Good morning Mia." Bella gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Dr. Nakamura, thank you for helping me with my project last night." She wrapped her little arms around Bella's neck. Bella hugged her back.

"You are very welcome Mia." Bella pulled back from her little arms and looked at Mia "And you can call me Bella if you'd like." The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Will I see you later Bella?" Mia looked at her wide eyed and smiled

"I hope so sweetie." Bella tucked her hair behind her ear "You have a good day at school okay." Bella stood up and looked down at the little girl.

Mia nodded her little head happily, "I will Bella…bye." Mia placed her hand into her aunt's and the walked towards the elevator.

Bella watched as the little girl and her aunt boarded the elevator. She gave her one last wave as the elevator doors shut "Bye Mia". She called and saw Mia wave her little hand back.

All this time Bella had not noticed Byakuya standing in his doorway watching the little scene between her and his daughter.

"Good Morning" she heard a low voice say.

Bella turned in the direction of the voice and pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "Good Morning." She smiled "You have a beautiful little girl, you know that?" Bella said as she secured her hair in its tie.

Byakuya chuckled softly "Thank you." He immediately noticed how attractive she looked in the morning "It looks look like you having a difficult morning."

She laughed "I over slept. I forgot to set my alarm clock." She said as she pulled on her doctor's coat on over her scrubs. She grabbed her bag, keys, and travel mug. Then, she turned and studied Byakuya for a second.

"Do you need help changing your bandages before I go?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"No that's alright, already done." He was still rather enthused by her rushing around. "Well then…" she took a post it from her messenger bag and wrote her cell number on it. "If you need anything, please call me alright."

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a sly grin appeared on his face "Alright. You have a good day."

She gave him a genuine smile of thanks "You too." She turned and walked towards the stairwell "Don't get too bored." She called over her shoulder in an amused tone and she took off down the stairs.

**&&&**

Around one o'clock that afternoon, Renji stopped by Byakuya's apartment to see how he was doing. He brought him his laptop, some paperwork from the precinct and lunch for the both of them. They had been discussing the situation with Aizen, when Renji stopped eating long enough to catch him up on some other pressing matters.

"Hisagi & I should be moved into the apartment down the hall by the end of the week. I still believe that man has some connection to the case you & Rukia have been working on." Renji stated before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I know but since we have no proof the only thing we can do is keep an eye on him and keep him away from Dr. Nakamura." Byakuya answered as thumbed through some files.

Renji wiped his mouth with a napkin "You know that doc is not bad lookin'...are you sure you don't want me to keep a real _**close**_ eye on her?" Renji looked over at his partner with a cocky look on his face.

Byakuya looked over at Renji "Keep it in your pant Abarai. I don't think she's your type." He didn't like the sounds of Renji wanting to give Bella the "Up close and person" treatment.

Renji smirked "Well you never know until you try."

Byakuya sent him a dirty look "Abarai I thought you had a girlfriend?"

Renji frowned "I did, but she broke up with me. She said she couldn't handle me being a cop."

Byakuya continued going through the paperwork "Well just don't try any funny business with doctor. She's got enough to worry about without having some horny detective sniffing around her."

Renji laughed at his partner's remark. Byakuya was not at all happy that Renji was showing some interest in Bella, but there was nothing really he could do about it, unless he asked her out himself and right now he wasn't physically unable to do anything let alone go out on a date. He would just have to bide his time and try to dissuade Renji from trying anything with her.

Meanwhile, Bella was making rounds at the hospital when she ran into someone she was not expecting.

"Hello. How is my Isabella doing today?" A husky male voice said from behind her.

Bella froze where she stood. She turned around slowly and there stood Aizen at the second floor nurses' station waiting for her to come out of her patient's room.

"I'm not **YOUR **Isabella!" She spat in a low voice "what the hell are you doing here?"

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him putting his hands firmly on her waist.

Aizen ran his lips over her ear "That's no way to talk to the man who loves you." He tried to kiss her, but she forcefully pushed him away.

"You may love me, but I sure as hell **DO NOT** love you." Bella pulled away from his embrace and turned to walk away, but before she could, he grabbed her by the arm again.

"Oh come now why do you want to play hard to get." He pulled her back hard against him and he kissed her on the neck.

"Would you stop it…LET ME GO!" She tried with all her might to push away from him, but he would not let her go, but then, all at once, a firm hand came from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me…I believe the lady told you to let her go." Hisagi firmly pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Detective Hisagi I do not recall you having anything to do with this conversation." Aizen replied in a malicious tone.

Hisagi gave him a smirk and turned towards Bella "Excuse me Dr. Nakamura was this man bothering you."

She looked at Hisagi with a relieved look on her face "Yes he was…Could you please make him leave before I call security?"

Aizen gave her a smirk that actually scared her. "There is no need to be hostile darling, I'll leave, but I won't stay away for long." Aizen gave her an eerie grin then turn to Hisagi "Detective." Aizen nodded, turned, walked off down the hall, and boarded the elevator.

"Are you okay Dr. Nakamura. Detective Kuchiki asked me to come by while I was here and check on you." Hisagi said as he looked around to make sure Aizen had actually left.

She smiled "I'm glad he did…Thank you very much."

He smiled "No problem, listen I'll be down stairs in the cafeteria with my girlfriend if you need me. Just have them page Orihime Inoue and I will be right here, alright." He turned to walk back towards the elevator.

"Alright thank you." Bella replied and he left.

Fifteen minutes later, while Bella was in the Doctor's lounge eating, her cell rang "Hello" she said hesitantly. She answered her cell before she realized she didn't recognize the number.

"Hisagi just called me and told me what happened. He is going to escort you home this evening." Byakuya's deep voice came across loud and clear.

"You don't have to do that I will be fine," she said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No it's not alright." His voice raised just a bit startling Bella and then he continued with a calmer voice, "I just want to make sure you get here alright. Please let him escort you home." The worry in Byakuya's voice was quite evident.

"Okay, please inform him I will be done at six." She gave in and then she politely said goodbye before pressing end.

Later that evening Byakuya was setting the table for dinner when he heard Bella & Hisagi talking as they enter the hallway. He walked over and opened the door to greet them.

"Did you have any problems?" Byakuya asked, startling them both.

Hisagi looked over at his superior officers "No, Aizen was no were to be found." Hisagi turned to Bella "Are you going to be alright from here?"

Bella nodded "Yes thank you."

Hisagi ran a hand through his hair and smiled "No problem" He turned to his superior officer "Detective Kuchiki, if you do not mind I have a date." Hisagi gave them a goodbye nod and walked off down the hall.

"Bella you're home!" Mia squealed at the top of her lungs & jumped into her arms

"Hello Mia…Did you have a good day at school?" Bella replied as a big grin spread across her face.

Mia nodded "Hmmm"

Byakuya looked over at his daughter and gently rubbed her back "Mia why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner. I need to talk with Bella for a bit in private."

"Okay daddy." Mia chirped.

Bella put her down and the little girl ran off. Byakuya walked out of the apartment and pulled the door up just enough to hear if Mia needed him.

"Bella it's only been a few weeks since you moved in and he has already made a move on you at work." Byakuya studied her expression before he continued "I don't mean to alarm you, but… even though Hisagi didn't see him, I am quite sure he followed you both here."

Bella's eyes grew large and tears began to form in her eyes "I don't want to move again." She lowered her head and began to rub her forehead.

He reach out, placed a hand on her chin, and tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes "There is no need for you to move, even if he gets in it will take him forever to find out where you live." He moved closer to her "Just make sure you are extra careful…Do not linger to long in front of your windows and make sure all windows and doors are locked tightly."

She gave him a weak nod of agreement and pulled away from his touch. She started to open the door to her apartment but he stopped her "Bella" He hesitated for a second "would you like to join Mia & I for dinner tonight?"

* * *

**[Author's note:** Aren't I a stinker…Will she say yes or will she go back into her apartment and curl up in a frightened ball… Moreover, if she does say yes, what will happen between them? author gives reader a sneaky laugh And what will happen between Ichigo and Rukia…will he ask her out again or will work get in the way? Suggestions and comments are welcome. Please review….the more reviews I get the more encouraged I get to continue. Thank you all for reading. :) 


	6. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

_Hey Guys I am so sorry for the late update…I know I promised it would be out before Christmas, but things happened that were beyond my control. I do hope, however, this will make up for it. Please be kind…I'm still looking for a new beta. Note: Italics Indicate thought_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do however own OC Characters and I wished I owned Byakuya…Ichigo, Jushiro, Renji, Uryuu, Kisuke…you get the picture.

Lost & Found

&&&

"_Bella" Byakuya hesitated for a second "would you like to join me & Mia for dinner tonight?"_

"Alright, let me change out of my scrubs and I will be right over." He smiled and watched her go into her apartment. Byakuya went back inside and set another place at the table. When he was done, he took survey of the apartment to make sure it was presentable. He was about to go check on Mia in her room when the phone rang

"Hello" Byakuya answered as he cradled the cordless phone against his ear while picking up Mia's dolls from the floor.

"Hey Bya, Miyako wanted me to call and see if you and Mia would like to join us for dinner?" Kaien asked as he helped his wife in the kitchen.

"Tell Miyako thanks for the invitation, but Mia and I are expecting company for dinner." Byakuya replied as he took Mia's dolls into her room and placed them into the toy box.

"Really…Who's coming to dinner?" The corner of Kaien's mouth turned up in a sly grin.

"Bella…Well, I mean Dr. Nakamura." A blush spread over Byakuya's face as he waited for Kaien to say something weird or perverted.

"Good for you Bya…It's about damn time." Kaien said as he turned to his wife and winked, "You want me to come get Mia so you two can be alone?" Byakuya heard Kaien's devilish chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Alright Kaien quit acting like my perverted partner. This is just dinner, it's not like it's an official date…yet." Byakuya said as he took the Chicken casserole from the oven.

"Well…are you going to ask her out then?" Kaien slyly asked

"Let's just see how dinner goes first." Byakuya replied with a touch of nervousness in his voice. In the back of his mind, he was praying everything would go well. It had been a long time since he had been attracted to a woman this strongly.

Ten minutes had passed when Byakuya heard the knock on the door. He opened the door and there she stood. She looked amazing in her low-rise jeans and lavender tee shirt, both hugging her body nicely and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. Byakuya couldn't say a word nor could he move. Mia peeped from around her father's legs

"Hi Bella, Come in." She said excitedly as she led Bella by the hand passed her father, through the apartment, and over to the dining table. Bella looked back at Byakuya and chuckled as he watched in amusement as his daughter played hostess.

"You sit here." She stopped by the seat next to her father's on the left and motioned for Bella to sit. Mia then climbed into the seat on the other side of her father.

"I promise that my daddy is a really good cook. He doesn't burn things much anymore." Mia innocently said causing Bella to chuckle as Byakuya walked into the room carrying two plate of food.

"What's so funny?" He asked with an awkward smile on his face.

"Mia was telling me that you don't burn things…much…anymore." Bella's chuckle was slowly turning into laughter.

"Oh she was, was she…Well I have you know I am a perfectly good cook and I only burnt dinner once…or twice." Byakuya laughed as placed the plate down in front of Bella and his daughter.

"Daddy, remember that time when the firemen came and Uncle Renji called you a pyro…pyro…" Mia tapped her chin with her finger as she tried her best to say the word. Bella chimed in, her laughter a little harder now.

"You mean Pyromaniac sweetie." She looked up at Byakuya and put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but it is quite funny." Bella gave Byakuya a half-pity, half-amused look as he walked back into the room and sat down with his plate.

"That's alright, laugh as much as you want…I would much rather be a pyromaniac than a pervert like your uncle Renji." Byakuya smirked as he ruffled his daughter's hair and looked over at Bella, who was trying hard to stop laughing. Mia, on the other hand, had a very confused look on her little face.

"Daddy" Mia little head was cocked to the side and she had a bewildered look on her face "what's a pervert?" Byakuya nearly choked on his first bite of food. He grabbed his glass of water and quickly took a drink.

"Mia, honey…daddy's so sorry he said that…uh…well…you're too young to know that right now." Byakuya tried his best to change the subject.

"Why?" Mia whined out of aggravation

"Because it's a grown up word and I need time to find the proper words to explain it to you." Byakuya explained. Mia little face fell in disappointment.

Everything went silent and all you could hear was the clanking of utensils against porcelain. Byakuya looked over at Bella and was about to ask her how her about her day, when his daughter's happy little voice spoke up.

"Bella, You know what I think a pervert is?" Mia said confidently. Bella's eyes grew wide and a half-smile appeared on her face as she looked over at Byakuya, who was anxiously waiting with wide eyes to hear his daughter's definition of a pervert.

"I think it is a boy who likes girls." She nodded triumphantly. Mia just knew that in her little heart of hearts she had discovered the answer without her father's help.

"Well if that is the case, wouldn't that make your father a pervert as well?" Bella laughed and Byakuya nearly choked again.

"Daddy, are you a pervert too?" Mia asked curiously. Bella could see the beads of sweat forming on Byakuya's brow as he mental tried to search for the right words to say.

"No, I am not a pervert." Byakuya said with a sigh and looked over at Bella who had her hand over her mouth trying hard to cover her smile. Byakuya, for some reason, didn't feel the least bit mad at Bella, because he found himself lost in her beautiful pale blue eyes. A smile appeared on his face and he was about to say something to her when his daughter, yet again, spoke up.

"You mean you don't like girls, daddy?" Mia asked with surprise in her voice.

Bella looked over at Byakuya with sly look on her face and was ready to burst into fits of laughter at any moment.

"Yes Byakuya, Don't you like girls?" Bella's eyebrow went up along with the corner of her mouth. Byakuya looked over at Bella with a seductive look on his face.

"No, I do not like girls." Byakuya paused and gave her a sly grin "I like women."

Bella felt a tingling sensation run through her body. She never had a man look at her quite like that before and it felt oddly scintillating. Bella's pale blue eyes had locked onto Byakuya deep blue and they both gave each other a mischievous look.

"And no Mia, that doesn't make your father a pervert." He said to his daughter without breaking eye contact with Bella. That is when, once again, Mia had another question.

"Then what is a pervert?" the poor little girl asked with an exasperated tone. Bella broke their eye contact and laughed leaving Byakuya at a loss for words.

"Mia, a pervert is a person who says, does, or thinks naughty things." Bella tried to explain without laughing or giving to much detail.

Mia looked at Bella "Oh, okay" feeling satisfied with the explanation given to her, Mia continued eating her dinner.

Byakuya leaned over to Bella with a smile on his face and whispered "Thank You."

Bella chuckled as she leaned in and replied softly "You're welcome."

After that fun little exchange, Mia began to talk non-stop about school and her class' pet hamster. Bella & Byakuya enthusiastically listened while occasionally stealing glances at one another. When dinner was done, Bella helped clear the table while Byakuya took Mia to get her ready for bed. When he came back into the room after putting his daughter to bed, He found that Bella had already washed the dishes, put them away, and put the leftover in the refrigerator.

"You didn't need to do all of that. I could have managed." Byakuya said walking into the kitchen.

"It's alright, I wanted to do it. You have been so nice to me it was the least I could do." She said placing the dishtowel over the handle on the side of the butcher's block in the center of the kitchen.

They walked back into the living room "Well…Thank you for dinner it was great. It didn't taste burnt at all." Bella chuckled as she walked towards the door.

Byakuya was right behind her "Ha, Ha, very funny…" He watched her opened the door ready to leave. Bella turned around and found herself face to face with him.

"Wouldn't you like to stay for a cup of coffee or a glass of wine?" Byakuya asked in a last attempt to get her to stay a while longer. He wanted to get to know her a little better and maybe ask her out again.

She smiled and took a deep breath "I'd loved to but I can't. I have to be up early. Beginning tomorrow I'll be pulling double shifts for the next two weeks." She said with disappointment, "It's vacation time for the other doctors, and since I'm the attending, it's my job to fill in." Byakuya was disappointed, but he understood.

"Well, maybe another time." He replied in a tone indicating his understanding of her situation.

"I'd like that." She paused a bit, looking down at her feet like a nervous teenager "I did have a nice time, really…It was fun. Thank you for inviting me." She found she couldn't move from her spot when she looked back at him and their eyes locked.

Byakuya felt his heart speed up and he fought hard to keep himself from doing something…well, perverted. He smirked to himself at the thought before responded, "I'm glad you came." A smile spread across Bella's face as she stepped a bit closer too him.

She brought her hand up, placed it on his cheek, and then leaned in, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Byakuya put his hands on her waist and pulled her close turning a gentle peck on the lips into deep, passionate kiss. Bella's arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened. It seemed that neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but they both knew it had to sometime. Bella was the first to pull away reluctantly. She pressed her forehead against his and took a deep breath before giving him another quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Bella softly replied as she pulled away, turned around, and walked back to her apartment, leaving Byakuya standing in the doorway of his apartment, speechless and wanting more.

&&&

Byakuya walked through the doors of the clinic and up to the desk. He looked down at the nurse sitting their typing away and cleared his throat. The nurse looked up at the handsome man in front of her. A blush tinted her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

"May I help you?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I am Detective Byakuya Kuchiki. I have an appointment with Dr. Unohana at nine." Byakuya replied as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"If you will sign in and have a seat Detective, I will let the Doctor know you are here." She left her post to inform the doctor of his arrival.

Byakuya waited patiently outside in the waiting room of the clinic, thumbing casually through several magazines. When he arrived at the clinic, he hoped Dr. Nakamura would be the one removing his staples. He really wanted to see her. It had been a little over two weeks since he had last seen her. He could still feel the softness of her lips against his. He, also, remembered how it left him wanting more than just another kiss.

Byakuya sighed and felt a bit of annoyance at how he allowed his mind to venture back to the intimate thoughts he had for her. If he kept this up, they would surely be his downfall, causing him to eventually loose all self control and he was not about to let that happen. He needed to pull it together and fast. This was going to be his first day back at work and he had a reputation to uphold. They didn't call him 'Hard-ass Kuchiki' at the precinct just because of his attitude. He had this never-ending dedication to the job. He worked diligently hunting down leads, interviewing witnesses, going over evidence and making arrest. He was damn good at his job and there was no way in hell he would allow his personal feelings to interfere. That just wasn't his way, so he took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"Detective Kuchiki, if you will follow me." The sound of the nurse's voice snapped Byakuya back into reality.

He followed the woman to the exam room "If you will take off your shirt and have a seat on the exam table, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse stepped outside the room to allow him to undress. He took off his jacket and shoulder holster and placed it across the chair next to the exam table. He pulled off his navy blue Henley and placed it on the chair with his jacket and holster. He stretched out his arms in front of him causing the muscles in his back to flex just as the door opened.

&&&

A group of first year surgical residents gathered in the second floor doctor's lounge anxiously awaiting their attending. Some were talking about classes, while others scoped out prospective dates. The room quieted to a dull roar as two doctors entered the room laughing. Bella & Ichigo had been discussing ways to pick on Uryuu when they heard some first ear female residents giggling in the corner.

"Looks like you already have a fan club Kurosaki and their rather cute too." Bella nudged him as she pulled a white lab coat on over her scrubs and placed her jacket in the locker before closing it. Ichigo rolled his eyes before turning around and following Bella out the door. He noticed a group of male interns staring at her as they walked by.

"Well at least my fan club doesn't look like a bunch of horny frat guys." Ichigo chuckled and nudged her just before the reached the second floor nurses' station.

Bella shook her head, "Are you sure you don't want to switch places." She picked up a stack of charts and looked over at him.

"Uh, No thanks, they are ALL yours." Ichigo held up his hands in a defensive manner and laughed. He was about to walk off when he remembered he needed to tell her something "Before I forget..." A wicked smile appeared on his face as he backed his way down the hall "Dr. Unohana asked me to remind you about that patient you promised to take care of for her this morning. He will be in the clinic at nine." Ichigo turned and jogged off down the hall towards the elevator "And don't forget I'm giving you a ride home this afternoon, so don't be late or I will leave you."

Bella laughed and shook her head, as she looked down at her watch "Oh Shit…it's eight thirty" She said to herself, clearly agitated.

She had twenty minutes to get her residents together and send them upstairs to Dr. Unohana. Bella walked backed back into the doctor's lounge, took a deep breath, and looked around.

"Alright, First Years may I have your attention." She walked into the middle of the crowded lounge and stepped up a chair, so she could get a better view of the group. She waited as a group of thirty men and woman gathered around her.

"If I could have your attention…my name is Dr. Isabella Nakamura and I will be your surgical attending for the next year."

She heard a guy in the back of the group whisper, _"Ha, I told you it was her…now pay up." _Bella smirked to herself and cleared her throat "If you have any questions that are NOT related to surgery, please ask them now before I send you upstairs to Dr. Unohana."

Bella looked at the group of residents in front of her and waited for the obvious questions. That is when she saw an attractive young woman in the back of the crowd hesitantly raise her hand.

"Uhm…Doctor could you tell me who…" The bashful young woman didn't have time to finish before Bella cut her off with an exasperated sigh.

"His name is Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki…yes, he is single and before you ask the next obvious question, yes he his seeing someone." Bella paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "And for all of you idealistic, young women who think you can change his mind and steal him away from her. I wouldn't try it…she's a CSI officer and she carries a gun." Bella looked over the crowd noticing the disappointment amongst the females as she waited for the next non-surgery related question.

She saw an attractive young man in the back of the group raise his hand. It was the same young man, who was whispering earlier, "Yes Doctor Nakamura…Are you seeing anyone?" He smirked and some of the other guys laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes "No and to answer your next question…No, I will not go out with you. I DO NOT date interns, attendings, residents, or anyone else who works in this hospital." Bella looked around at the group and waited for the next question. She hated to be so cruel, but she needed to get their minds back on the subject at hand and that was surgery.

When she was satisfied, there were no more questions, she continued, "Now that we have that out of the way, I need for you all to take the elevator up to the third floor where Dr. Unohana will be waiting for you. I will be back to retrieve you all in an hour and from there we will be begin rounds." She looked down at her watch

"You have exactly ten minutes, so I suggest you get moving…dismissed." She watched the group of residents take off out of lounge and towards the elevators. She jumped down from her perch, followed the anxious first years out the door, and took off towards the stairs.

Bella had just walked through the doctor's entrance of the clinic when the nurse approached her. "Dr. Unohana's patient is in exam room four waiting." The nurse said as she handed Bella the chart.

"Alright, then let's get this done, so I can go give her back her sanity." She and the nurse laughed. The doctor's were not the only ones who dreaded first year residents.

Bella walked into the room and the first thing that caught her eye was the sight of the patient's well toned, muscular back. Bella smirked to herself _"This job did have its perks." _She thought. She walked into the exam room and stood in front of the patient before she looked up at him.

"Hello, I am Dr. Nakamura and I will be filling in for Dr. Unohana this…" She looked up from the chart in her hand and saw a very happy, handsome man staring at her.

"Bya…Uh…I mean Detective Kuchiki, good morning." A shocked Isabella replied.

She blushed at her inability to form a coherent sentence as her nurse let out a quiet snicker behind her.

A smile spread across Byakuya's face as soon as saw her standing in front of him. This woman had been wreaking havoc on his sanity, not to mention his testosterone levels, for the past two weeks…well…hell if he had to admit it, it was more like the past two months and now, here she was within arms reach. He looked deeply into her eyes and watched the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Good Morning Doctor Nakamura, I must say this is a pleasant surprise." His remark made her blush even more as she turned to lay the chart on the counter next to him.

"_Come on Isabella, you can do this…even though you did kiss the man and you did enjoy it…a lot…you can do this." _She paused briefly, his well-defined, chest staring back at her. Her heart began to beat widely as she went back into deep thought "_you've seen him without a shirt on before Bella…just take a deep breath and…" Her mind began to drift further away from her task "He does looks really good without his shirt on…I wonder what he looks like naked…Stop that Isabella." She mentally slapped and scolded herself, "Bad girl…bad, bad, bad…Oooo, I could be really bad with him" a faint, but sly smile appeared across her lip._

"Are you alright Doctor?" The voice of the nurse standing beside her snapped her back into reality.

"Oh…yes…I'm fine." Bella took a deep breath and looked at Byakuya "So…Detective Kuchiki, ready to get those staples out and get back to work?" Byakuya gave her a nod of agreement as he watched her put on a pair of latex gloves and then the nurse handed her the staple remover.

It only took about ten minutes to remove the staples from his chest. The process would have been quicker, but Bella wanted to bask in the wonderment of a half dressed Byakuya Kuchiki just a while longer. She might never get this chance again.

"There you go…all done." Bella took an alcohol prep pad and cleaned the area before turning to remove her gloves. She handed the nurse his signed release form for her to take and make a copy for Byakuya to take back to his captain. When the nurse left the room, Byakuya stood and pulled on his shirt

"So Detective, are you excited about your first day back on the job?" Bella asked as she jotted notes in his chart.

"Yes, it will be nice to actually follow up on leads myself for a change instead of relying on my partner." He pulled on his shoulder holster and picked up his jacket. He looked at the back of her head and sighed. _"You know Byakuya, if you really wanted to, you could ask her out. Maybe if you took her out on 'real date' it might help you get your mind together." _He thought as he walked towards her.

"The guys at the precinct are taking me out tonight for a 'Welcome Back' celebration." Byakuya stopped right behind her and waited for a reaction.

"That sounds great. I bet you're..." Bella turned to face him only to find he was directly in behind of her. "…excited?" She could practically feel his breath against her cheek. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at his close proximity.

"I was wondering…" He brought his hands up to her elbows and ran it down her arms until he was holding her hands in his. "Would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?"

Bella smiled and replied "Yes" in a breathless manner. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and silently exhaled "I would love to be your date."

"Good, I will see you at around seven. Would you like me to pick you up here or your apartment?" He still had her hands in his.

"My apartment will be fine. I will see you at seven." She smiled. He leaned in and was just about to give her a kiss when the nurse came back into the room and pulled them away from their moment. Bella mentally cursed the nurse as she turned back towards the counter behind her.  
"Here you are Detective." The nurse handed him two copies of his signed medical release form.  
"Thank you." He nodded to her after putting on his jacket and taking the papers from her hand. Bella turned around just in time to see Byakuya before he left the room.

He turned towards her "Dr. Nakamura, I will see you later." He walked towards the door. He turned back one last time "Have a good day." He smiled and left the room, leaving Bella rather flustered, but giddy.

&&&

Jushiro was waiting patiently in the lobby for Byakuya to finish up in the clinic. He was sitting by the reception area when someone walked up and took him by surprise.

"Souske Aizen." Jushiro stated as he stood up and walked over to the man. "What may I ask are you doing here? As I recall, didn't Judge Tosen ask you not to come anywhere near Dr. Nakamura?" Jushiro asked as he leaned against the tall reception desk.

"Captain Ukitake, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Are you here visiting your beautiful wife?" Aizen said in a low, but fake sugary sweet voice.

"No, I'm here to pick up one of my officers and you are avoiding my question. Why are you here?" Jushiro stated in an agitated voice.

"My, My Captain, aren't we being a bit testy this morning." He replied snippily as he brushed invisible lint off the front of his expensive black suit jacket. "And if you must know, I am here visiting a friend who recently had a heart attack. His name is Andre Reyes."

"Well then, let's see if Mr. Reyes can receive visitors shall we." Jushiro said as he turned to face the receptionist, but she was three steps ahead of him.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but Mr. Reyes was discharged yesterday." She said before returning to her switchboard. Jushiro looked over at Aizen and the expression on his face was one of irritation. Aizen knew he had been caught red handed. Sure, he was using the old man as an excuse to see Bella. However, it was worth it to him. Aizen calmed himself and turned around to face the door. He took a pair of sunglasses from inside his jacket and put them on.  
"Well I guess I have no more business here then." Aizen turned to face Jushiro and was about to say something crass when he saw someone of interest walk by "Captain, it has been a pleasure." He walked off without a fuss or fight, which came as a shock to Jushiro. He was just about to follow Aizen out the door when Byakuya walked up to him.  
"What was he doing here? Hopefully he wasn't harassing Bell…I mean Dr. Nakamura." Byakuya quickly corrected himself. Jushiro looked at him and smirked. He had caught Byakuya's slip of the tongue, but he would let it slide…this time. He could tease him later.  
"He said he was here to see a friend, but I believe he was using it as a cover to do just that, harass her." Jushiro was still looking out the door. He was contemplating following the man, but he decided not to give in the urge. "I do have a feeling he is up to something illegal, but until I get a hint of proof…following him would be stooping to his level and I'm not about to go there." Jushiro finished before turning his attention to his most valued officer. "Besides, I have more important things to do today, like getting you back to work." He gave Byakuya a hardy slap on the back.

"I am anxious to get back to work Captain. I have some leads I need to check up on." Byakuya said as they walked out the door.

"You can let Renji handle that…There is something I need to discuss with you and it is very important." Jushiro replied as they got into the car and headed towards the precinct.

&&&

Saya headed towards the parking lot in a hurry. She was late for her brunch date with Uryuu and she knew how he could be when people were late. She was just about to get into her car when someone came up behind her and slammed her car door shut before she could get inside.

"Long time no see Ms. Awasaki." A sugary sweet voice said from behind her.

"What do you want? I've given you all the information I knew this morning." Saya turned to face the man behind her. "So why don't you hold up your end of the deal." Saya said defiantly.

"Now, now Ms. Awasaki, don't worry I'll hold my end of the deal, but first…you have to give me a bit more information." Aizen stepped closer to her and ran his finger down the side of her face.

"What is it that you want to know this time? I've told you everything I know. I've given you her new address and her schedule. I've even informed you when someone has asked her out. I've risked my career with the bureau helping you. What more do you want from me?" Saya said angrily as she slapped his hand away. "You have never once helped me or give me any information. Wasn't that our deal, you give me information pertaining to the whereabouts of a certain mob boss and I give you information on Dr. Nakamura. Now, until you give me what I need, I will not give you any more information." Saya chest was heaving and her heart was racing. She knew that if she didn't pull it together, she would blow everything. "Besides, it's wrong…Bella is a good person, and she deserves better than you." She snapped.

Aizen laughed, "You know Ms. Awasaki…you are very amusing. It would be a shame if your boyfriend _**accidentally**_ found out that you've been lying to him and you actually work for the FBI, assigned to watch over a certain doctor friend of his in order to keep her out of harms way." Saya's eyes grew wide as he continued.

"How do you think he would feel when he finds out you've been fraternizing with enemy?" Aizen had her backed against her car, looking down at her. "One of many you're supposed to keep away from her." He was not happy with her sudden burst of courage. Saya's mind began to work overtime. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this unhurt.

"Yes Agent Awasaki I will conveniently allow him to found out about everything, if you do not cooperate." Aizen looked over her shoulder to a car parked next to hers. The door opened and a man got out.

Saya looked up at Aizen with an angry expression "And what if I don't care and tell him everything myself? I will tell him about whom the bureau is trying to keep away from her. He'll understand once he knows the _**real**_ truth." Then it dawned on her. She felt like such an idiot. All this time her answers had been staring her right in her face.

"That's why you've never given me any information? You're working for..." She paused as the realization sunk in "You son of a bitch." Saya said indignantly, she knew she was right because of the look on his face. It was a dead give away. That's when Saya realized her sudden burst of deductive reasoning just cost her everything. She could forget coming out of this unhurt. Now she had to worry about coming out of this alive. Aizen's smug, arrogant expression never left his face. He suddenly backed away from her a bit and looked over her shoulder again. He reached inside of his jacket, pulled out a pair of latex glove, and began to put them on.

"You know Agent Awasaki, up until now I've been fairly patient because you seem to be oblivious to what's going on around you." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown substance. He glared at her "But now that your FBI training as finally decided to kick in…it seems I no longer require your assistant." Aizen stuck the needle into her arm, injecting her with the unknown substance before she even had a chance to struggle. He watched her eyelids slowly flutter shut and her lifeless body slid to the ground as the contents of her purse spilling out around her. Aizen looked at the man with blue hair who was now standing next to him. The man bent down and picked up Saya's unconscious body.

"What would you like for me to do with her Souske?" The man named GrimmJaw asked with smirk on his face.

"Do what you do best." Aizen said as he pulled off the latex gloves, wrapped them around the syringe, and handed them to the man for disposal. "Just make sure you make it looks like all the others." Aizen said as he walked towards the black sedan. He climbed into the passenger's seat and the car pulled away leaving the man to his business.

He put Saya into the backseat of her car before picked up her purse and its contents. He took her keys, climbed into the driver's seat, and drove away. However, little did both men know that Saya used her cellphone to call home and let the answering machine record her entire conversation with Aizen. She only hoped that someone got to it before Aizen realized what she had done.

&&&

Uryuu bursting into the doctor's lounge right as four o'clock rolled around. He was in a rather foul mood and didn't really want to talk to anyone. Ichigo looked at him and scowled

"What the hell is your problem? Someone park in your space again?" Ichigo said as he shut his locker, waiting for an answer from his rather annoyed friend.

"No, Saya stood me up this morning. We were supposed to have brunch together." He huffed, "It's our three-month anniversary and I wanted it to be special considering I had to work tonight, but she never showed up. That's just not like her Ichigo." Uryuu said as he practically threw his jacket in his locker.

"Hey Uryuu calm down all right…I know, for a fact, she left to meet you because she was stopped by Bella on the way out." Ichigo said as he watched Uryuu's facial expression change "I remember very clearly because Saya asked her if they could talk later because she was meeting you and she was running late." Ichigo finished and watched Uryuu take out his cellphone.

"I've been calling her all morning and afternoon. I've called her cell and her home number, but still nothing. What in the hell is going on." Uryuu dialed her cell one last time, but still no answer. He shut is cell, set it to vibrate, and clipped it back onto the waist of his scrubs.

Ichigo patted him shoulder "Look Uryuu, give it until tomorrow and then call the police. No one can do anything until she's missing twenty-four hours anyway and maybe by then she will get in touch with you, all right, so try not to worry, she'll call." Uryuu looked at Ichigo, a worried scowl of his own firmly implanted on his face.

"I hope you're right Ichigo…I hope you're right." Uryuu said as he followed Ichigo out of the lounge.

Bella was waiting beside the nursing station for Ichigo when she saw him and Uryuu emerge from the lounge, deep in conversation. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked as she walked over to meet them half way.

"Saya never showed for brunch this morning." Ichigo answered before Uryuu had the chance. Bella's eyes widened.

"That's not like her. Have you called her apartment?" Bella asked, clearly concerned herself now. Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose and then ran his hand through his neatly cut raven hair.

"Yes…hopefully there is a logical explanation for her absence. I'll just have to wait until she calls to hear it." He let out a frustrated sigh "Listen you two go on. I'll let you know if I hear from her okay. Have a good night and I'll see you both later." Uryuu said as he walked off towards the stairwell and down toward the emergency room. Ichigo and Bella looked at each other. They both knew he was worried. He never acted this way…about anything. He was usually very level headed, but this time it was different. Gut instinct told them something bad was about to happen, and they hoped, for Uryuu sake, that their instincts were wrong.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there it was the much-anticipated Chapter update…I really hope it was a good one. It took me long enough. To all who reviewed my last chapter…Thank You so much, I really appreciate your support. I would like to take the time and give you a small list of some wonderful authors whose stories are must-reads: soso, unamariposa, Sakura Fuyu, Shalan the Magnificent, carrietheninja, BleachBox Romance, & Queen of Juiceboxes. They have the best-written, wonderful stories I have ever read. Please take the time and read their stories. I am sure you will come to appreciate them as much as I have. They have all been an inspiration to me.

I apologize again for such a late update…I've rewritten this chapter so many times I dream about it now. Which as given me some wonderful ideas. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. If you have any suggestion or even further comments please feel free to email me at the address on my profile. However, please review anyway, knowing you enjoy my sorry really gives me encouragement. Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

_Next Chapter: Comfort..._


End file.
